To be or not to be in love with Draco Malfoy
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: That is the question... Recueil de OS sur le thème HP/DM ! ou les aventures déjantées d'un certain blond et d'un certain brun !
1. Moonlight Serenade

Coucou Chers Lecteurs Adorés ! [**Nymphadora Burd** : « N'en faisons pas trop, ils nous croirons pas après »]

Quelques One-Shot rien que pour le plaisir de vos yeux !

...

**Ammara** : « Nous sommes enfin de retour. »

**Psykedelikworld :** « Pour vous ecrire des mauvais tours. »

**Jénova** **:** « Afin de préserver le monde de la gryffondorisation. »

**Nymphadora Burd**** :** Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation.

**Ammara**** :** Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité.

**Psykedelikworld**** :** Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée.

**AngelRyetdevilDray :** AngelRyetdevilDray.

**Nymphadora Burd** : Nymphadora Burd

**Psykedelikworld**** :** Psykedelikworld.

**Ammara : **Ammara

**Jénova : **Jénova

**Sebarrya : **Sebarrya

**Jenova :** La Malfoy Team plus rapide que la lumière.

**Sebarrya :** Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre.

...

_**Moonlight Serenade **_

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux et j'aperçois les lumière de la ville au loin. La Lune brille tel un diamant opalescent sur le velours de la nuit. Je sens le pouvoir que m'ont légué mes ancêtres danser dans mes veines. Je me sens fort en cet instant et je sais que mon aimé dort en dessous de moi. J'imagine ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, la Lune allumant des reflets bleutés dans le jais de sa chevelure, J'imagine sa peau dorée et douce. J'imagine les long cils sombres qui ombrent ses paupières fermées et caressent ses joues délicatement rosées, et derrière l'écrin de ses paupières j'imagine ses magnifiques orbes, plus belles que la plus belle des émeraudes. Et là moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sang-pur par excellence, je pense à une chanson moldue. Une magnifique chanson, Je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur mais les paroles dansent dans ma tête.

_I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight_ _I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night_ _The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade._ Et je pense encore à mon ange endormi, je pense à son corps fin et délicat reposant entre les draps immaculés du lit qui laissent son dos et ses reins découverts. Je l'imagine s'agitant à cause du songe qui trouble son sommeil et un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres purpurines. Et sa main se tend vers mon oreiller, ne rencontrant que des draps froids. Je me demande comment un être si pur, si bon a pu me choisir, moi à l'âme blessée et si longtemps salie. Mon père était bon pour moi, il m'aimait.

Mais le Lord Noir me l'a prit lorsque ma mère lui a apprit qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne un mangemort. Alors, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans l'Ordre, afin que le sacrifice de mon père ne soit pas vain. Et alors, que tous me battaient froid et me dévisageaient avec méfiance et circonspection, lui m'avait simplement sourit, de ce sourire si doux et si beau. _The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming._ _My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_ _I bring you and I sing you a Moonlight Serenade._ Il m'avait sourit, à moi le fils de mangemort qui l'avait tellement insulté durant notre scolarité. Et j'avais sentis un poids quitté mes épaule. Et je m'étais sentis léger et pardonné. Et j'avais compris à cet instant qu'il était mon Salut, mon absolution, mon espoir et ma vie aussi. Mon ange aux yeux d'Espoir...

Et puis je me souviens des longues soirées passées en sa compagnie à élaborer des plans contre Voldemort et je me souviens que ses soirées finissaient toujours dans le rire. Et je me délectais du son cristallin qu'il laissait échapper comme les trilles d'un rossignol ou des clochettes d'argent tintinnabulant dans le vent. Je suis poétique ce soir. Et toujours cette chanson. _Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams._ _Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees._ Et puis, nos rapports avaient changés. D'abord, c'était de simples effleurements, éphémères et anodins. Des genoux qui s'entrechoquent. Des coudes qui se frôlent des doigts qui s'effleurent. Une rougeur qui apparaît sur nos joues. De longs regards échangés. Puis, des mains qui se perdent dans des cheveux lorsque l'on croit l'autre endormis.

Et les baisers, chastes et tendres, et qui pourtant emplissent le cœur de bonheur. Et enfin, la première fois que l'on se perd dans le corps de l'autre. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit là. Il était tard, le sommeil me fuyait et j'avais donc décidé de me lever. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait au dehors, me donnant l'impression d'être seul au monde. Je marchais dans les couloirs lorsque j'entendis de légers sanglots provenant de la chambre de Harry. J'avais ouvert doucement la porte et découvert un spectacle qui m'avait lacéré le cœur. Il pleurait, assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il y avait tant de détresse dans son regard , tant de douleur. Alors, je m'étais approché doucement pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Et je m'étais assis sur son lit. Et je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Il avait levé ses yeux vers moi et m'avait demandé de l'embrasser. Notre innocent baiser était vite devenu plus passionné et nos mains s'égaraient de plus en plus sur le corps de l'autre. Mais j'avais peur de profiter de lui. Sentant mon hésitation, il planta son regard forêt dans le mien et lu la question silencieuse qui y était présente. Il hocha la tête, sourit et me donna un profond baiser. Je l'allongeais alors doucement sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nos vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce tant nous étions avides de nous sentir peau contre peau.

Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, léchant et suçant sa peau sucrée, apposant ma marque sur lui. Je descendis plus bas, titillant les boutons de chair qui pointaient vers moi tandis qu'il se cambrait en gémissant mon prénom et qu'il fourrageait dans mes cheveux. Je descendis encore plus bas, jouant avec son nombril sensible et mes mains caressaient ses hanches, ses cuisses, son visage voulant être partout à la fois. Puis, je m'occupais de son membre dressé, soufflant et léchant, enivré par son odeur de paradis et par ses gémissements qui étaient la plus belle mélodie du monde. Je portais ensuite mes doigts à ma bouche, les humidifiant, avant de m'approcher de son antre.

Je le préparais doucement, m'arrêtant lorsqu'il avait mal. Puis, j'avais pris possession de lui tendrement et lui avait fait passionnément l'amour et... Deux bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, interrompant mes délicieuses pensées. -A quoi penses-tu, mon amour? -A toi, bien sur. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. -Rassures toi, tu n'as fais aucun bruit c'est juste que je me sentais seul. Je me tournais vers lui, il avait enfilé une de mes chemises blanches, qui sous les rayons de la Lune semblait translucide. Je serrais contre moi ce corps infiniment désirable puis esquissant les pas d'un slow, je fredonnait doucement le reste des paroles de la chanson qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête et dont je me souvenais du titre _Moonlight Serenade_. Tout irait bien à présent, mon ange était dans mes bras.

_So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night._ _I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight_ _A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade._

**Fin **

_**Pskydelikworld**_

NOTE : La chanson est _Moonlight Serenade_ de Frank Sinatra

_PS : Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Des idées à nous donner pour de prochain OS ? Surtout n'hésitez pas ..._


	2. The Way That I love You

_**The way that I love you**_

**POV Harry **

Je sens ton regard posé sur moi, il me brûle.

Je tourne la page du journal que je tiens entre les mains, mais j'ai un peu de mal : mes mains tremblent. Cela doit sans doute t'amuser, et je devine sans peine ton sourire.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce stupide article, et je n'y parviens pas.

Tu te lèves alors.

Je n'ai aucun besoin de te regarder : je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu es en train de m'observer, je sais que tu vas t'avancer vers moi, te mettre à genoux face à moi, poser tes mains sur mes hanches et me fixer.

Tu exécutes ces gestes sans que je te regarde, tu te tiens à ta place, et je sais ce que tu vas dire : je te connais par cœur.

« Harry, j'ai faim. »

Je soupire.

Je m'y attendais parfaitement. Je connais également cette voix sensuelle et taquine. C'est celle que tu prends lorsque tu désires vraiment quelque chose.

Je réponds alors :

« Demande donc à un de tes nombreux elfes de t'apporter quelque chose.

Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça ... »

Tes mains dévient alors dangereusement vers mon entrejambe. Je retiens ma respiration et déglutis avec difficulté. En ne disant rien.

Je sais aussi très bien ce que tu veux. Tu veux la même chose depuis des mois.

Moi.

Sans aucunes attaches, sans aucuns sentiments.

Juste moi.

Physiquement et brutalement.

Je soupire encore.

Tu m'arraches le journal des mains, le froissant par la même occasion, m'obligeant à faire face à ton regard.

Je hais tes yeux.

Ils peuvent tous prétendre le contraire, mais, moi, je les hais. J'ai en horreur ces deux orbes couleur acier qui me font perdre la tête ; je déteste la personne que ces deux diamants me font devenir.

Et tu veux savoir ce que je déteste le plus ?

Ce teint pâle qui te va à ravir, ces cheveux d'un blond affolant qui retombent sur ton visage d'une manière totalement folle, cette indifférence que tu dégages, cette froideur qui t'es commune ...

Un autre soupire...

Je me penche vers toi, et, je replace une de tes mèches or, qui te tombait sur le visage, comme pour rompre le silence. Mes doigts passent lentement sur ton visage. Tu te mords la lèvre inférieur à ce simple contact.

Je n'ai pas dit que je détestais tes lèvres ? Eh bien si, je les hais, presque autant que tes yeux. Elles semblent si douces, si chaudes, si accueillantes, et elle le sont ...

Je suis à deux doigts de succomber, de t'enlever tes vêtements et de te déchirer. Mais il ne faut pas, il ne faut surtout pas ...

« Allez ... Je sais que tu en meures d'envie ... »

Tu as dit ces mots comme dans un murmure, et la seconde d'après, tu avais capturé mes lèvres.

Je n'oppose pas de résistance, et je ne peux pas. Tes lèvres sont en train de me procurer toute l'envie, le désir, et la frénésie qui t'habitent; ce besoin si pressant, et si fugace, que tu as, de me dominer, de me posséder.

Déjà tes lèvres quittent les miennes pour aller se nicher au creux de mon cou; le baiser que tu y déposes est brûlant et dévastateur. Il me coupe le souffle et me transcende littéralement.

Tes mains se pressent déjà sous ma chemise, griffant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles peuvent atteindre. Je sens tes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau d'une façon des plus exquises,et mon souffle se fait rauque alors que ta bouche est sur ma poitrine. Tu y laisses une trace humide et sucrée, que j'aurais sans doute un peu de mal à effacer par la suite, mais je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir. Car déjà, mon corps n'est plus mon corps. Et malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à chaque fois que mon plaisir augmente.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas te résister.

Et bientôt, je n'ai plus de chemise. Mon torse est libre de subir tes multiples assauts; tu alternes les caresses et les baisers, et je ne me retiens plus alors de crier ton nom. Je suis totalement à ta merci.

Complètement soumis.

Je n'attend que seule chose, c'est que tu me libères.

Tu sembles l'avoir bien compris.

Tu me fixes de ton regard le plus sadique, et le plus naturellement du monde, tu glisses une main dans mon pantalon. Je pousse une plainte sourde et lointaine.

Tu repasses plusieurs fois la main sur mon membre, sans doute en te délectant du pouvoir que tu as sur moi.

Tu dois aimer m'entendre crier ton nom.

Tu dois aimer me voir rouge de plaisir.

Tu dois aimer me voir à deux doigts d'imploser.

Mais tu n'en as pas assez. Tu me délivres des quelques vêtements qui me restait, et tu poses ta bouche sur _moi_.

Je gémis encore.

C'est puissant, déroutant et à la fois délectant de te voir à cet instant. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressens, car, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même : tu m'emmènes beaucoup trop haut, beaucoup trop vite.

J'implose alors. Tu avales tout. Te rassasiant de moi.

Tu relèves la tête et me lances un sourire.

Tu plantes alors ton regard dans le mien, comme pour me mettre au défi de partir. Je réfléchis alors : là, c'est juste toi et moi.

Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai trop besoin de ça.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Je me jettes alors sur tes lèvres, n'ayant alors qu'une seule idée en tête : te mordre la bouche jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves, car après tout, ce serait une manière comme une autre de te garder auprès de moi.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Je me hais. Je me dégoûte.

Hier je suis encore tombé dans ses bras, sans aucune résistance. Il a juste fallut qu'il m'embrasse. N'ai même pas été fichu de te résister. Il a juste fallut que tu m'embrasses.

J'en ai assez. Ce jeu n'a que trop bien duré. Depuis des mois, je mens à tout le monde pour venir te voir en cachette, et avoir ma dose de toi. Depuis des jours, je ne pense plus à moi mais seulement à toi. Depuis des heures, je t'aime toi alors que je ne m'aime pas.

Oui, je t'aime.

Alors tes baisers, tes caresses, tes morsures ... Tout ceci ne me suffit plus, j'en veux plus. Oui, je veux bien plus que ton corps, je veux ton cœur . Je voudrais pouvoir m'immiscer en toi de la plus affreuse des façons qui soit, afin de posséder, de capturer, ce que tu ne veux pas m'offrir. Ton cœur.

Je veux te manquer, je veux que tu ressentes le besoin de m'avoir à tes côtés, je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, je veux que tu n'arrives plus à me sortir de ta tête, je veux t'être plus vital que de l'oxygène ...

Je veux que tu m'aimes, bordel !

Donc je prends ce que tu daignes m'offrir, alors je te fais l'amour encore, j'y mets plus mon âme que mon corps, et je finis par en perdre la raison ... Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu. Tu m'avais dit depuis le début que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Je me souviens très bien de la première fois que je me suis laissé aller contre toi. Tu m'avais surpris au détour d'un couloir, et, tu t'étais emparé de moi : d'une manière si violente, si brusque, si douce, que j'en étais venu à apprécier ça, que je n'avais rien pu dire.

Après cet écart passager, tu as prononcé des mots qui font aujourd'hui mon malheur :

« Je ne t'aime pas Potter. J'aime juste te faire l'amour. »

Alors voilà c'était dit.

Tu aimes mon corps. Tout ce qui t'intéresses c'est de te rassasier de ma chair. Mordre et embrasser, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

Mais ce n'est pas assez. J'en veux beaucoup plus. Alors je ne dis rien, j'endure tes assauts en silence, je tremble seul la nuit quand tu t'en vas, je dépéris lentement de toi.

Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je ne vis plus.

Tout ceci me semble trop vide de sens. Trop ... Dénué de _toi_.

Il n'y a que les seuls moments passées près de toi qui me font vivre, oui, seuls ces moments passés près de toi m'animent, mais je ne peux plus supporter ça.

Je vais sombrer.

Je me hais.

Je me dégoûte tellement que je ne me retiens même plus de vomir.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

_Rejoins moi dans la Salle sur Demande à 20 heures précises !_

_Ne sois pas en retard !_

_D.M_

Cela doit être la quinzième fois que je relis cette missive... Ou alors la vingtième ... En tout cas, je l'ai tellement lu que le que le parchemin est devenu lisse. Et pourtant, même après l'avoir tellement lu, les mots ne m'ont pas encore révélés leur sens caché; ils s'imposent à moi, mais toujours de la même manière.

Est-ce que je dois y aller ?

Je n'arrête pas de me poser la même question depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure... Et ma réflexion ne me mène nulle part.

Enfin je veux dire, dans le fond,qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera d'y aller ?

On fera l'amour sauvagement contre un mur ? Et après ? Une fois ton désir complètement assouvi, tu t'en ira sans même un regard un arrière; mais, je suis désolé mon cœur, mon amour pour toi ne peut pas tarir aussi facilement, je devrais rester avec toi des heures entières pour en avoir assez, des jours voir même des mois. Je devrais demeurer une éternité avec toi pour me créer de beaux souvenirs. Pour pouvoir me remémorer avec le sourire aux lèvres ces quelques secondes parfaites, et pour enfin avoir le courage et la force nécessaire pour oublier tout ça.

Non.

Je ne veux plus avoir à subir ça.

Tes mains qui passent et repassent sur mon corps nu sans aucun autre but que de me faire jouir, tes yeux embrumés de désir qui me fixent seulement pour me faire gémir, tes lèvres qui me frôlent afin que je ne cesse de t'appeler ... Ah ... Si tu savais à quel point tout ceci me laisse tellement vide. J' ai beau crié ton nom aussi fort que je le peux, dans les quelques minutes qui suivent, je ne ressens que du dégout envers moi même. L'acte sexuel n'a plus rien de distrayant pour moi. Seul le simple fait de te voir m'attire dans tes petits pièges, te sentir au dessus de moi lorsque tu me fais l'amour, t'entendre grogner mon nom lorsque tu me pénètres ...

Mais tout ceci me laisse tellement vide, tellement fatigué, car il me faut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas te crier ce que je ressens. Car oui, à chaque fois que je te vois, je dois retenir l'envie de te dire haut et fort que je t'aime, et ça, c'est ce qui me demande le plus d'effort.

Surtout pour moi qui n'ai jamais su cacher mes sentiments. Alors oui, sache que lorsque je te vois : mes mains tremblent car je ne peux rien te dire, mes yeux évitent les tiens car ils ne savent pas mentir, et ma bouche se laisse prendre par la tienne, car il vaut mieux subir tes coups de reins en silence, plutôt que tu saches la vérité.

La triste et brûlante vérité ...

Je n'ai pas peur de ta réaction, non loin de là, car je la connais déjà, non, j'ai peur de ma réaction. Comment vais-je réagir quand tu te décideras à prononcer un « non » ferme et définitif ? Comment vais-je réagir quand tu décideras de stopper tout ça ? Quand tu décideras de ne plus me faire l'amour ... ?

Tout ce que je dis est vide de sens.

Je n'aime pas que tu me fasses l'amour, mais je t'aime.

Et toi tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu aimes me faire l'amour.

Tout est confus, tout me fait trop mal ...

Est-ce que je dois y aller ?

C'est toujours la même sempiternelle question ...

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je relève la tête et rencontre des yeux couleur noisette. Hermione me fixe avec un air soucieux.

Son regard me fait revenir à la réalité bien présente : je suis dans la Grande Salle assis à la table des Gryffondor, en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre, ma main droite est tendu vers le de jus de citrouille que j'essayais d'attraper, sans trop vraiment le voir.

Je ramène ma main vers moi.

« Oui.

Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, me fait remarquer Hermione »

Je n'ai pas besoin de baisser les yeux moi aussi vers mon repas, car je sais qu'elle a raison. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mon corps refuse de se nourrir depuis plusieurs jours ?

« J'ai pas trop faim alors .... »

Mais je l'ai déjà dit :

Mon corps n'est plus mon corps.

Alors ce soir j'irai.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Mes pieds sont en train de me porter jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. Les traitres. En y réfléchissant bien, le seul lâche présent dans ce couloir c'est moi.

J'me dis que cette fois ci, ce sera la dernière. Que j'oserai enfin croiser ton regard et arrêter tout ceci, pour mon propre bien.

Car il semble que mon corps n'en ai pas assez d'avoir mal, il semble que mon cœur n'en finit plus de vouloir saigner.

Je me rapproche. Ma bouche se fait sèche malgré la forte envie que j'ai de vomir.

Je respire un grand coup. Cela m'étonne : j'arrive encore à effectuer ce geste simple qui me paraît pourtant parfaitement inutile.

J'arrive enfin.

J'hésite un instant à pousser la porte, mes mains tremblotantes sont là pour le prouver. Un bruit parvint à mes oreilles. Cela ressemble à un cri ... ou plutôt à un gémissement.

Je déglutis : aurais tu commencé les festivités sans moi ? Cela te ressemble peu, mon amour. Ou alors aurais tu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

La peur s'est à présent emparée de mes mains.

Je pousse, avec difficulté certes, légèrement la porte, et jette un cou d'œil dans la pièce.

J'ai eu tort.

Le spectacle me glace le sang. Ou alors, est-ce mon cœur qui s'est simplement arrêté de battre ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Est-ce que ce que je vois est réel ?

Je ne sais pas, Je ne sais plus.

Je te vois toi, dans toute ta splendeur, effectuant des vas-et-vient puissants et violents dans un autre que moi, dans un autre que je ne connais pas .

Tu l'as plaqué contre la table et allongé pour avoir une meilleure emprise.

Et ses gémissements parviennent parfaitement jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Draco ... Oh oui ... vas-y »

Tu vas et viens en lui de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Ton front est couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur.

Tu as fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier ça.

J'essaye moi aussi de fermer mes yeux , mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux détacher le regard de ce qui me semble être une vision d'horreur. Un très beau cauchemar éveillé. Ma punition pour avoir oser rêver. Je ne peux plus détacher le regard.

J'ouvre la bouche. Aucun son ne sort. Ma voix semble s'être perdue dans un océan de douleur.

Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai trop mal que je ne peux plus crier ? Que je suis tellement blessé que je ne peux plus hurler?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

« Plus fort ... Oh ... Han ... »

Je t'entends grogner, j'ai envie de vomir.

Mon cœur meurtri bat toujours dans ma poitrine.

Il bat tellement fort comme s'il voulait sortir, il bat tellement fort qu'il me fait mal, et toi tu vas et viens tellement fort dans cette personne que j'en ai horriblement mal.

Mon cœur se rétracte et se détend en moi à une allure folle. J'en suis sûr il va sortir. Si je ne fais rien, il va sortir.

Tu ouvres alors les yeux. Et me fixe.

Comment m'as tu vu ?

Tes yeux semblent animés d'une lueur malsaine.

Pourquoi ce regard ?

Un désir de me faire du mal ? Un message sensuel ? Une missive mortelle ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

« Oh Mon Dieu ... Oui ... Plus fort ... »

Tu me fais un clin d'œil, et tu le ponctues par un grand sourire.

Pourquoi, mon amour ?

Tu augmentes alors la pression que tu exerces sur ta chère victime.

Alors c'est ça la réponse ?

Tu ne veux plus de moi, tu ne pouvais pas simplement le dire, il t'a fallut toute cette mise en scène macabre, il fallait que tu me montres à quel point je ne suis rien, que tu me montres de quelle façon tu pouvais faire crier un autre ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

« Draco ... Je vais ... je vais ... »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi fort ?

Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Pourquoi le pénètres tu aussi fort ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui m'apprête à jouir avec toi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mes jambes refusent de partir ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens les larmes coulées sur mon visage ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose se rompt en moi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM **_

« Harry est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oui Ron, j'ai du manger un truc pas net, répondis-je aussitôt à travers la porte des toilettes

Okay, je vais me recoucher alors ! »

J'entends les pas de Ron s'éloigner et mes larmes redoublent.

Elles ne cessent de couler depuis que je suis revenu dans le dortoir; car oui, je suis finalement parti.

Je ne pouvais décidément plus regarder ça, à un moment mon corps a reprit le dessus sur ma raison, et j'ai fini par m'en aller, mais j'en avais malheureusement trop vu.

Assez pour être dégouté, trop pour me sentir déchiré, suffisamment pour en vomir plus d'une fois.

Mais je ne cesse pourtant pas de m'interroger : pourquoi mon amour ?

Un simple non m'aurait suffit, certes il m'aurait anéanti mais certainement pas comme tu viens de le faire.

Je pensais que ces moment d'intimités étaient réservés à moi, et à moi seul ... j'ai eu tort.

Et cet autre idiot qui criait tellement fort.

Et mon cœur qui bat toujours tellement fort.

Assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, je pose mes mains sur ma poitrine,et me roule en boule contre le mur.

Je voudrais mourir.

J'ai tellement mal.

C'est toi qui me fait mal.

T'aimer me fait mal, être avec toi me fait souffrir, être sans toi me fait mourir, mais ce que tu viens de m'affliger va certainement me faire périr.

J'ai l'impression d'être l'être le plus répugnant au monde, celui qu'on vient de laisser tomber une fois de plus.

Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

Je suis au fond d'un trou.

Et c'est toi qui m'y a précipité.

Alors à présent, il n'est plus question de t'aimer...

Au contraire, je dois t'aimer, t'enlacer au point de t'étouffer, t'embrasser au point de te faire saigner. Je dois t'aimer au point de te faire trépasser.

Je dois te haïr.

J'essuie tant bien que mal les dernières larmes sur mon visage.

Je ne dois plus aimer un être tel que toi, tu es mauvais pour moi, mon amour.

Je me relève avec difficulté et jette un cou d'œil à mon reflet : je suis en piteux état.

Je suis plus mince que jamais, mon teint semble terne, même mes yeux ont perdu de leur mordant.

Est-ce que tu vois à quoi tout ceci m'a mené ?

A de l'autodestruction.

Même respirer me fait souffrir. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'enfer venir lorsque l'oxygène pénètre dans mes poumons car ma maigre poitrine ne peut plus supporter cette intrusion.

Même manger m'est devenu impossible. Les aliments ont dans ma bouche un goût insipide et les avaler exige un effort surhumain.

...

Oui, il faut que je m'éloigne de toi.

Même si ma raison flanche, même si mon cœur me fait encore atrocement souffrir.

Je sors discrètement de la salle de bain, et dans le dortoir plongé dans la pénombre je me dirige vers mon lit. J'enfile mon pyjama et je me glisse dans mes draps.

Je tremble.

Mais désormais, personne n'y peut rien.

Car maintenant il me faut trembler et respirer en silence , je suis le seul à pouvoir encore sauver ce que tu as daigné laissé de ma personne.

T'aimer est devenu un luxe impossible, mon amour. A présent il me faut choisir entre toi et périr ... J'aurai préféré encore mourir.

Mais je ne peux plus, je ne peux pas.

Je suis désespérément en vie, et je dois devenir désespérément plus fort.

**POV Draco **

L'être le plus imparfait du monde : c'est moi.

Je l'ai brisé, je l'ai détruit, je l'ai anéanti, je l'ai poussé à bout, je l'ai déchiré, je l'ai torturé, je l'ai mutilé ...

Je l'ai ... je l'ai ....

Je l'ai aimé.

Purement et simplement : je l'aime.

Mais je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire. Un être immonde tel que moi ne peut pas aimer.

J'ai fait des choses horribles, j'ai vu des choses terribles. Cette marque sur mon épaule n'est pas là pour le plaisir; elle est là pour me rappeler à quel point je peux être mauvais.

Je n'aurai jamais du poser mes mains sur toi. Mes mains sales, mes mains souillées, ne sont pas faites pour toucher un ange tel que toi. Je ne sais pas ... j'ai peut être cru que tu m'accorderais l'absolution, que tu verrais en moi quelque chose de bon.

Mais il n'y a rien de bon en moi, il n'y a rien à sauver, rien à prendre, tout est à jeter ...

J'ai cru que je pouvais garder ce sentiment enfoui en moi à tout jamais, pourtant, j'ai craqué de la façon la plus répugnante qui soit, en m'introduisant en toi, en s'immisçant en toi, en te faisant l'amour sans jamais rien te donner d'autre.

Je suis répugnant.

Mais le pire s'est produit, tu as commencé à m'aimer ,toi aussi, mon ange, là a été toute ton erreur ... Il ne fallait pas m'aimer, il ne fallait plus venir ... C'est cela qui t'as tué ...

Tu as dû penser que je n'avais rien remarqué... Tu te trompes mon ange. Depuis des années je t'observes en silence, j'ai remarqué que tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne buvais plus ... Même respirer te semble difficile ... J'ai tout vu mon ange ...

Tu perds de tes couleurs, mon ange ... Tu perds la vie mon ange .... Et au nom de quoi ?

Moi.

Je ne mérite pas que tu meures . Je ne veux plus ôter de vie, et encore moins la tienne.

Il fallait que je t'éloigne de moi ... Il fallait que tu te remettes à me détester pour ton propre bien ... Il fallait que tu désires ma mort pour ton propre salut. Alors, j'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire. Même si ça impliquait de te briser, même si ça impliquait de te détruire, même si ça impliquait de ne plus t'aimer mon ange ...

Tu vas aller mieux, je le sais, tu finis toujours par te relever.

C'est ce que je ne cessais de me répéter lorsque que j'ai fais l'amour à un autre que toi. Mais j'ai bien vu ton visage, j'ai bien vu ta détresse, j'ai bien vu ton désespoir.

Tout était parfait, du moment que tu ne voyais pas mes faiblesses.

Mais quelles faiblesses ? Personne ne devrait m'aimer mon ange ... personne ... oui, je ne mérite personne ...

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM **

J'avais raison, tu vas mieux. Tu te remets à manger petit à petit sous la surveillance de Granger. Elle a dû deviner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ou plutôt que _quelqu'un_ ne te faisait pas tourner rond.

Tu m'évites et fuis mes regards.

Tu as bien raison mon ange. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de me regarder.

Sinon tu verrais mes appels de détresse, tu recevrais les missives que je t'envoie en secret.

Sinon tu verrais que tu me manques. Mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de te manquer.

Il faut que tu guérisses.

Et moi dans tout ça ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de guérir. J'éprouve juste une sale envie de périr.

Il faut que je change. Je ne dois plus approcher personne tant que je ne serais pas capable d'aimer correctement quelqu'un. Il faut que j'apprenne à montrer mon amour en faisant autre chose que faire du mal ...

Il me faut désespérément apprendre à aimer, pour être un jour capable de t'aimer.

...

L'été approche à grand pas et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que le soleil m'en veut personnellement. Il me brûle la peau, et semble me poursuivre dans mes pires cauchemar. J'étouffe : je me sens trop à l'étroit dans mon propre corps. Il est à lui seul trop petit pour contenir toute cette douleur ...

Et le soleil ... Ce maudit soleil ........

Il me cogne et me transperce véritablement et je ne peux plus résister à ses assauts, mes yeux sont déjà trop faibles, et ma peau beaucoup trop marquée.

Alors je me réfugie, je me cache, je passe mes journées à l'intérieur, je ne sors plus, je ne vis plus : j'étouffe.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM **

Je fixe pour la énième fois ma montre ... Mais qu'est-ce que cette fichue cloche attend pour sonner ?

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour oublier mes problèmes. Juste une bonne rasade glacée pour m'éloigner un peu plus de mes peines.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure : dix heures cinquante huit.

Je prie intérieurement pour que onze heure arrive.

Blaise me fixe.

Il doit sans doute me prendre pour un cinglé, mais il ne peut pas comprendre, personne ne peut comprendre.

Je me mets alors à tousser, cet affreux geste aura ma peau, j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur taper de part et autre de ma poitrine comme si il voulait sortir ... tel un petit être qui ne se sentirait pas à sa place et qui voudrait aller autre part, juste pour y mourir ...

« Draco, tu es sur que ça va ? »

Tout le monde me fixe, sauf toi mon ange.

S'il te plaît tourne la tête mais ne me pardonne pas.

Regarde moi mais oublie moi.

S'il te plaît aime moi juste une dernière fois...

« Draco ! Draco ! Draco ! »

Je me sens trop à l'étroit dans ma propre tête et dans mon propre corps, j'étouffe ...

« DRACO ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM **

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

Je suis allongé dans un lit et je suis couvert de sueur, comme si j'avais couru, comme si l'enfer était à mes trousses.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai un maigre sourire.

Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur : j'ai déjà vu l'enfer.

J'observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis : c'est l'infirmerie. J'ai du m'évanouir et on m'aura conduit ici.

Je m'installe plus confortablement dans le lit.

Est-ce que mon ange s'est inquiété pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il s'est précipité vers moi lorsqu'il m'a vu défaillir. Je ne pense vraiment pas.

Je ferme les yeux pour contenir mes larmes .

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fous toujours tout en l'air ? N'ai même pas été fichu de défendre les quelques proches que j'avais durant la guerre ! Et la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi je l'ai ... je l'ai aimé.

...

Non, je ne pense vraiment pas que mon ange soit venu me secourir.

« Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux et je voudrais aussitôt les refermer : qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange ? Tu n'aurais jamais du venir.

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, je dois sûrement être encore en train de rêver, et pourtant tu es là, me fixant de tes yeux couleur émeraude, une main dans tes cheveux déjà en bataille, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Tu n'aurais jamais du venir.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine : je sais ce que je dois faire. Je connais mon script.

« Juste au cas où je n'aurais pas été assez clair la dernière fois, Potter, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Mon ton froid et cassant ne semble avoir aucune emprise sur toi, au contraire tu t'avances à hauteur de mon lit, sans jamais me quitter du regard.

Je voudrais pouvoir tourner mes yeux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les tiens qui semblent envahis d'une lueur folle.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis venu ? Me demandes tu »

Évidemment je meurs envie de savoir, et paradoxalement je voudrais que tu dégages pour ne plus avoir à faire ça.

Mais visiblement, tu n'attendais aucune réponse de ma part, car tu poursuis aussitôt :

« Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose de très important, et je me fiche totalement de savoir si tu vas écouter ce que je vais dire ou pas, parce que ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, mais pour moi. »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère douloureusement.

Que vas tu dire mon ange ?

Que je compte plus que tout pour toi ?

Que tu me hais ?

Que tu m'aime ?

Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, Dieu seul sait si j'ai encore la force de te repousser, au lieu de carrément t'embrasser. De t'enlacer, de te faire l'amour, mon ange, de te faire l'amour.

Un silence pesant s'est installé entre nous deux ; mais je ne peux rien dire, je suis accroché à tes lèvres. C'est toi qui doit parler. C'est toi qui doit mettre un terme à tout ça ou pas. C'est toi qui doit décider si je dois vivre ou mourir.

« Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Non. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerais personne. Je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon corps, de toute les fibres de mon âme. Si je pouvais mourir pour toi, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Je t'aime à un tel point que je ne m'aime pas moi. Je t'aime à un tel point que j'ai été capable de m'infliger les pires souffrances. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bas, je n'ai jamais été aussi seul, et pourtant tu sais quoi, je t'aime. »

...

Tu viens de prononcer ces mots à une vitesse complètement folle, comme si tu les rejetais dans le passé, comme si tu me rejetais en même temps que toute cette souffrance.

...

Ma bouche est sèche est mon cœur tellement vide ...

Tu tournes alors les talons pour ensuite repartir.

...

Ma bouche est sèche est mon cœur tellement vide ...

Mais tu m'as finalement dit ces mots qui me hantaient et tu sembles t'être libéré d'un poids.

J' aurais tant voulu que tu les dises en d'autres circonstances, que tu me les murmures tout bas ... J'aurais tant voulu que ces mots soient tous beaux, qu'ils ne soient rien qu'à moi, cependant, tu es loin déjà.

Je n'avais aucun droit de te retenir, tu n'attendais aucune réponse de ma part, et quelle réponse pouvais-je bien te donner ? Une réponse souillée par tous les méfaits que j'avais commis ?

Une réponse si banale, si fugace ... Une réponse de lâche ... Une réponse si faible ! Qu'elle n'aurait alors eu plus aucune valeur ?!

Hors de question mon ange, tu mérites tellement mieux.

Mais sache une chose : moi aussi je t'ai aimé, d'une manière un peu brutale, d'une manière un peu étrange certes ...

Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas changer ma nature d'être humain, je serais toujours ce que je suis, mais sache le bien, c'était _ma_ manière de t'aimer.

**Fin**

**Nymphadora Burd  
**


	3. Dur, dur d'être Papa

**Dur, dur d'être papa**

Je franchis tranquillement la porte, m'attendant à être accueilli par mon petit chéri après cette dure journée de travail. Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise d'être accueilli par un bruit de vomissement au lieu de mon Harry ? Je me dirigeais vers ce bruit et le découvris penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, rendant tripes et boyaux. Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un pâle sourire. Le pauvre chéri !

-Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ? Ô par Merlin, Salazar, Godric, Morgane, Viviane ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Alalalalalala ! T'es malade ! Ô par M...

-Dray arrête de paniquer comme ça ?

-Je ne panique pas ! Pas du tout ! Un Malfoy ne panique pas !

Non mais ! A t'ont déjà vu un Malfoy paniquer ? Jamais, pardi ! Pas même pour leur époux en train de vomir dans les toilettes ! Non monsieur ! Alors je ne panique pas.

-Tu ne paniques pas ?

-Bien sur que non,

-Alors pourquoi tes mains tremblent ?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Bon d'accord c'est vrai je panique un peu ! T'es content maintenant ?

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant avant de blanchir de nouveau et de se remettre à vomir. Omerlinmerlinmerlinmerlin ! Ni une ni deux, j'embarque Ryry direction : Saint Mangouste !

A Saint Mangouste

Argh ! M**** ! La salle d'attente est pleine ! Tant pis, je vais utiliser un moyen infaillible, quoique peu apprécié par Harry, pour passer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a du deviner ce que je m'apprête à faire vu le regard noir qu'il me lance. J'en fais fis.

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, PATIENTS OU PERSONNEL DE L'HOPITAL, VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! MON MARI ICI PRESENT EST HARRY POTTER, SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER, HORS IL EST MALADE ET J'AI PEUR QUE CELA S'AGGRAVE. AURIEZ-VOUS DONC L'EXTREME AMABILITE DE ME CEDER VOS PLACES ? MERCI D'AVANCE !

Et alors là, branle-bas de combat ! Tout le monde nous fait passer et c'est comme ça que l'on se retrouve dans une salle de consultation en moins de deux. Harry ronchonne dans son coin à propos d'un quelconque « blond qui se croit tout permis, nan mais j'lui avais dis pourtant qu'il fallait plus faire ça ». Je me demande de qui il parle. Surement du lutin irlandais là, Finnigan, je ne sais pas quel autre blond cela pourrait être. Le médecin, un type quelconque, entre enfin et commence à ausculter Harry et à lui poser des questions tandis que j'inspecte avec attention ma manucure. C'est alors que je saisis un mot.

-...bébé...

KOUÂÂ ?! C'est quoi c'délire ? Soudain, le médecin s'approche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez que vous allez être papa, Monsieur Malfoy !

Tout devient subitement noir et je tombe dans les pommes.

…  …  …   
J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, on me disait que j'allais avoir un bébé. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre puis les deux. Harry et le médecin sont penchés sur moi. Ô Merlin ! C'était pas un rêve ! Je retombe dans les pommes.

…  …  …

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre puis les deux. Et les deux autres sont toujours penchés sur moi. Je me redresse et croise le regard goguenard de Harry. Je me retiens à grand peine de lui tirer la langue et me tourne vers le Docteur Ma Bool (Wah le nom chelou !).

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les futurs papas ont cette réaction. Donc, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, je vais tout vous expliquer. Si vous n'avez pas eu besoin de potion de conception c'est parce que vous êtes ce que l'on appelle communément des âmes sœurs (Vraiment ? Cool !) et donc vos magies sont tellement complémentaires qu'elles se sont mélangées lors d'un de vos rapports sexuels et ont formé un embryon. C'est un cas très rare qui n'est arrivé que trois fois, de mémoire d'homme, dans toute l'histoire de la magie.

J'entends Harry soupirer et je devine ce qu'il pense : quand un truc rare apparaît dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres c'est pour lui. Pauvre Harry !

-Bon, maintenant que vous savez cela, je vais vous expliquer comment la grossesse va se passer. En fait, les grossesses masculines sont assez semblables aux grossesses féminines, la seule grande différence c'est que les sautes d'humeur et les envies se manifestent plus vite et...plus fortement.

Oskour !

12, Square Grimmaurd

Après une heure de consultation, nous voilà de retour chez nous. Je suis allongé sur le canapé, Harry entre mes jambes et aucun de nous ne parle profitant simplement l'un de l'autre et nous remettant du choc de la nouvelle. Et j'avoue que l'idée d'un mini mélange d' Harry et moi faisant les quatre cent coups et faisant tourner père en bourrique n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire.

-Dray ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon petit ange qui vient de m'interpeller d'une toute petite voix trop choute.

-Oui ?

-Tu es content d'avoir un bébé ? Parce que sinon je peux avorter tu sais ?

Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

-Bien sur que non ! Je suis tellement heureux ! C'est juste que j'étais surpris tout à l'heure, c'est tout !

-'Kay ! Ça me rassure tu sais ? J'avais peur que...

-Chut, mon bébé ! Ne te fais pas de fausses frayeurs.

Harry m'adressa un sourire et s'endormit contre moi.

Le lendemain

Je me lève à huit heures tapantes, une longue journée m'attend. Je prend mon p'tit dej avant de prendre une douche et d'habiller mon corps de rêve. Un fois décemment (pas trop qu'en même) vêtu je vais embrasser mon ange toujours endormi.

-T'vas où ?

-J'ai des choses à faire, je reviens bientôt. Rendors toi.

Puis je quitte la maison.

Manoir Malfoy

Après avoir été au ministère pour prendre un congé paternité (Félicitation Monsieur Malfoy ! Est- ce un garçon ou une fille ? Ça t'regardes ducon ? ), me voilà dans le « petit » salon du manoir de ma jeunesse attendant le bon vouloir de mes parents. Vingt minutes après mon arrivé père débarque les cheveux en bataille, la robe de travers et le souffle court suivi de près par Severus dans le même état. Ne pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, ne pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire...

-Tu voulais nous voir Draco ?

-Oui, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncez !

-Laquelle ?

-Harry et moi allons être papa !

-Quoi ?!

-Harry est enceint !

-Comment ?!

-VOUS ALLEZ ETRE GRANDS-PERES !

BOUM !

BOUM !

Euh... Oups !

Dix minutes plus tard

Une fois que papa et Sev eurent repris leurs esprits (ou du moins le peu d'esprits qu'ils leur restent), une discussion profonde et intelligente (Hum ! Non je ne dénigre ni mon père ni mon parrain accessoirement l'amant de mon père et donc mon second papa !) s'imposa.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Attends, c'est mon père qui vient de poser une question aussi stupide ?!

-Et bien papa, c'est très simple. Ma graine a fécondé la graine d' Harry lorsque nous faisions l'am...

-Ne joue pas sur les mots jeune homme et répond à ma question.

Wah ! Démonstration d'autorité paternelle ! Mort de rire !

-Bah, en fait nos magies sont très puissantes lorsqu'elles sont conjuguées ce qui fait que l'on a pas besoin de potion de fécondité pour procréer. Et comme on ne le savait pas, on utilisait pas de potion de contraception et voilà ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un adorable griffondor qui m'attend à la maison donc...

-Draco pas si vite !

-Et puis, je suis sur que vous avez mieux à faire comme...continuer ce que vous faisiez avant que je n'arrive.

Et je m'enfuis à toutes jambes avant que mon père ne reprenne ses esprits (encore !)

Deux mois plus tard

12, square Grimmaurd

-Dray, mon amour...

-Dray réveil-toi !

-Hey oh !

-Draco ! DRACO !

-Hum...

-Draco s'il te plait...

-...Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, je comprends...après tout...tu...tu dois être fatigué...snif, snif...

Le bruit de reniflement adorable me tire du sommeil et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Devant moi, Harry est assis sur le lit,nu, son ventre tout rond pointant adorablement. Un sourire attendrit étire mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que je remarque ses yeux trop verts emplis de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? T'es malade ? T'as mal quelque part ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri...rien, snif, c'est juste que j'ai envie de figues...

-Des figues en novembre à trois heures du mat' ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas, j'sais pas moi, des clémentines.

-S'il te plaiiit !!!!!!!!!

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Merci !

Je me lève et m'habille rapidement avant de sortir dehors et de transplaner dehors. Harry est maintenant enceint de cinq mois et depuis environ un mois il a des envies bizarres à des heures encore plus bizarres mais bon, si je refuse d'y aller il va se mettre à pleurer et je ne veux pas qu'il pleure mon pauvre petit chou (Putain ! Je vire pouffsouffle s'en est pas croyable !). Et puis, c'est pas de sa faute si ses hormones font des bulles ! Non, si je dois m'en prendre à quelqu'un (ou à quelque chose) c'est à mes spermatozoïdes trop vigoureux et le destin qui a fait de moi une bête de sexe (Quoi mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien merci.). Bref, après avoir cherché des figues en Angleterre, en Écosse, en Irlande et en France, je parviens finalement à en trouver dans un pays appelé la Barbarie (ne me demandez pas où c'est, j'en sais rien). A cinq heures du matin, je retourne enfin à la maison, victorieux. Alors, je vais dans la chambre avec mon trophée, pressé de voir le sourire extatique de mon cher petit mari quand je vois...qu'il dort comme un loir... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
On se calme Draco, tout va bien, on se calme, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans le lit où Harry se blottit dans mes bras. Je le serre dans mes bras et soupire : il est absolument impossible d'en vouloir à l'homme qui porte votre enfant (et qui est si attendrissant).

Une heure plus tard

-Draco ! Draco, réveilles-toi !

-Ouhou ! Dray ! Teuuuuuuuuu plaiiiiiiiit !

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement.

-Grblmbl... Keskispass ?

-J'ai envie...

Un frisson d'angoisse rampa sur ma colonne vertébrale (Brrr !)

-Si c'est pour des groseilles, de la mangue ou des bais jaunes à pois verts tu peux oublier !

-J'ai envie d'un autre genre de nourriture.

Et avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, Harry se jeta sur moi...je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre !

Après (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'heures plus tard)

DING ! DONG !

DING ! DONG !

DING ! DONG ! DING ! DONG ! DING ! DOOOOOOOOOOONG !

-Dray, vas ouvrir s'te plait...

-Pas envie.

LA CUCCARACHA ! LA CUCCARACHA ! NO PUEDE CAMINAR ….

Rappelez moi de tuer Blaise pour nous avoir offert une sonnette aussi minable. Bref, je me lève, enfile mon bas de pyjama et vais ouvrir la porte.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

Devant moi se tiennent : les Weasley, Granger, Lupin et mon cabot de cousin. Et je me souviens que l'on est le jour où tous les amis de Harry viennent prendre de ses nouvelles. Et le jour où je suis entouré de griffondor... (PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!).  
Après m'être repris intérieurement (respire à fond Dray, c'est rien que des petits griffys de rien du tout et ça fait plaisir à 'Ry. Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire !) je les fais entrer et vais prévenir Harry qui est presque habillé. Il va les rejoindre tandis que je m'habille à mon tour. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je retrouve mon chéri en pleine conversation hautement philosophique avec son parrain et la belette à savoir : qui est le plus stupide entre un scroutt à pétard et un véracrasse (personnellement j'hésite entre la belette et le chien. Comment ça c'était pas dans les propositions ?! Et puis d'abord en quoi ça vous regarde ?) tandis que Lupin et le castor savant débattent sur les farandoles de fariboles et la quantité infinitésimale d'intelligence présente dans le discours de Fudge sur les niffleurs tricéphales (?!?). Bref, je suis sur le point de mourir d'ennui et/ou de pleurer de désespoir (rayez la mention inutile) quand la sonnette (LA CUCCARACHA ! LA CUCCARACHA !) retentit. Je bondis sur mes pieds et vais voir qui est mon sauveur. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à mon père et à mon parrain. Sans que je sache comment je me retrouve agrippé au cou de papa comme ces bébés macaques avec leurs mères ou encore ces boas constrictors qui étouffent leurs proies que l'on voit dans les documentaires animaliers (et oui 'Ry m'a initié à la télé fiction). Après avoir relâché mon père, qui m'interroge du regard, je les conduis dans l'antre des Lions. D'ailleurs, ils marquent tous les deux un temps d'arrêt devant cette invasion rouge et or avant de m'adresser un regard de compassion. Ils saluèrent tout le monde (quelque chose comme « Salut bande de nazes ! Ça boum ? » mais en mieux) et s'assirent près de moi. Après les saluteries (ndBéta: « salutationages » c'est pas mal aussi mdr) d'usages, ils commencèrent à me questionner avec passion (genre questionnaire guestapo mais sans les tortures) en me tendant un amas de dentelles blanches que je pris.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ce truc comme tu dis est ta robe de baptême, je te l'ai apporté pour le bébé.

KEWA !? Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy le Magnifique, toujours vêtu avec classe et élégance, j'ai porté ce truc informe et démodé ! Et il veut que j'inflige CA à mon enfant ! Bourreau ! Bouhouhou ! Veux mourir mwa ! Bouhouhou ! Sans se soucier de mon désespoir, ce monstre continue.

-Comment va Potter ?

J'ai porté ce truc immonde.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon.?

Ils s'attendent à ce que mon bébé, fragile et innocent, subissent cette honte ! Que dis-je ce supplice !

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Merlin ! J'ai porté cette chose !

-Qui sera le parrain?

Ma peau délicate et si douce a été en contact avec ça !

-Et la marraine ?

Par les couilles velues de Salazar !Il faut que j'aille me désinfecter qui sait quel sorte de germes il y a là-dessus.

-Et...

Et ils veulent que MON bébé porte ça !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Là c'est moi qui est crié. Je sais, je sais, je suis un Malfoy, je dois contrôler mes nerfs et tout, et tout, et en plus Harry ne doit pas être sujet au émotions fortes, oui je sais tout ça mais... BON DIEU DE BOIS ! JENAIRAZLACASQUETTE ! JAI PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT ALORS POUET POUET CAMEMBERT !!!!!! Bref, maintenant tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais dis que je me reconvertissais dans l'élevage de ronflaks cornus à sept têtes. Mon père est le premier à se ressaisir.

-Voyons Draco ! C'est très mal élevé de crier comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça !

Vous savez quoi ? J'adore quand mon père essaie de faire de l'autorité, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! J'ai plus peur de lui depuis le jour où je l'ai vu complètement déchiré et vêtu des robes de feu-ma-mère ! Alalala ! Rien que d'y penser, je suis plié en huit !

-Ne t'en fais pas Draco, puisque tu insistes tellement, je n'hésiterai plus à t'envoyer chercher des dahlias tout les matins !

Quoi ? Quoi ? KEWA !!! Oh PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!

Quatre mois plus tard

Saint Mangouste

Ces quatre derniers mois ont filé à toute allure entre les courses pour bébé, l'aménagement de la chambre et tout et tout mais on a réussi. Là c'est la dernière ligne droite. Le travail à commencé depuis six heures et le médecin vient d'annoncer que ce ne serait plus très long. Je caresse le front couvert de sueur de Harry.

-J'te jure que la prochaine fois c'est toi qui le portera...   
Le ton menaçant d'Harry me dit qu'il ne plaisante pas, pas du tout. Une contraction le prend et il serre ma main à la broyer (Putain ! Ma manucure toute neuve !). Tous le monde (les griffy, papa et papa Sevy) est dans la salle d'attente et nous attend (Sans déconner ?!). Plus qu'une heure, une toute petite heure.

Une heure plus tard

-POUSSEZ MONSIEUR POTTER ! POUSSEZ !

-MAIS JE POUSSE ESPECE DE SCROUTT A PETARD CROISE AVEC UN CAFARD SYPHONNE DU BULBE !

Wah ! J'ai jamais vu Harry comme ça...Ça doit faire vraiment mal alors !

-JE VOIS LA TETE !

-ET VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR LE RETIREZ DE LA ? L'APPARITION DE MERLIN EN STRING LEOPARD ET CUISSARDES EN CUIR !

Argh ! Mauvaise image mentale ! Ne pas y pensez, ne pas y pen...Oh, merde ! Y a du sang partout ! Ne pas s'évanouir, ne pas s'évanouir !

-JE L'AI ! C'EST UN GARCON !

BOUM !

Quelque temps plus tard

-OKILESBOLEBEBE ! C'est le petit bébé à son papa ça ! Ah oui !

Mon fils est le plus beau bébé du monde ! Il repose en ce moment dans les bras d'Harry, qui affiche un doux sourire, et je gagatise tandis que tous le monde est autour de nous et me regarde, amusé. Sev prend alors la parole.

-Tu me rappelles ton père quand tu es né, il était littéralement en extase !

-Ah bon ?! (en chœur)

-Oui ! Sous leur air de gros dur-qui-ne-montre-pas-ses-sentiments-ça-rend-faible ce sont en fait de gros nounours romantiques !

-Maieuh ! (papa et moi )

Tous le monde rigole et mon fils serre un de mes doigts dans un de ses petits poings et le tiens de toutes ses forces, il reconnaît déjà son papa. Mon fils est un génie !!

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Il s'appelle Auxence Christopher Potter-Malfoy.

**Fin**

**Psychelyword  
**


	4. Eat Me !

**Eat Me**

**Résumé** : Draco est devenu un chef cuisinier célèbre. Harry vient dans son restaurant et devient accro à sa nourriture. Draco lui montre alors qu'il sait très bien se servir de ses dix doigts !

Nb : Pensées des personnages en italique

***********

Nous étions le jour de la Saint Sylvestre. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que la guerre était terminée. L'hiver était bien installé et avait amenée, comme chaque année, son lot de neige et de froid. D'ailleurs, notre jeune héros, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, semblait aussi être de cet avis. En effet, celui-ci essayais, en vain, de lutter contre les bourrasques de vent qui balayaient Londres ce soir-là.

_« Mais pourquoi ais-je accepté d'aller à cette soirée !! Saleté d'Hermione, un jour tu auras ma peau ! J'étais bien chez moi, tout seul. Je me serais fais une bonne petite soirée télé, au coin du feu en compagnie d'une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu ; le paradis moi j'vous dis ! Mais non, il a fallu que j'accepte … »_

Harry en était là de ses pensées, ma foi, fort réjouissante lorsqu'il arriva devant le restaurant dans lequel sa « meilleure » amie avait réservé une table pour eux trois.

_« Au Paradis Culinaire, non mais quel nom débile ! Le mec qui a trouvé ça c'est vraiment pas foulé ! Et puis c'est d'un modeste ! Au paradis, et puis quoi encore ! Comme si la bouffe pouvait nous montrer le Nirvana !! »_

Pendant qu'Harry jouais à l'ours mal baisé, oups je voulais dire mal léché, une personne s'activait dans les cuisines de ce fameux restaurant, où devrais-je dire, criais contre les pauvres cuisiniers pour qu'ils, je cite, « bouge leurs p***** de c** s'ils ne voulaient pas tous être virés ». Cette personne n'étais qu'autre le sublimissime, le magnifique, le sexy, le bandant, le …, hum je m'égare, n'était autre que LA Némésis de Harry Potter, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy !

Aussi surprenant soit-il, Draco était le propriétaire et le chef cuisinier du restaurant « Au Paradis Culinaire ». En effet, après la guerre, celui-ci s'était exilé en France pendant trois ans et avait appris la cuisine auprès des plus grands cuisiniers français. Quoi de plus normal pour un Malfoy me direz-vous. Ce ne fut qu'un an après son retour en Angleterre qu'il avait monté cette affaire avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était en train de se diriger vers la table du « trio infernal », qui pour l'instant, n'était que deux.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue au Paradis Culinaire, puis-je vous aider ? »

Le couple Weasley sursauta, n'ayant pas vu arrivé l'ex-serpentard.

« Tu m'as fais peur Blaise ! D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu fais le service ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

- Tout d'abord, je suis ici parce que c'est mon restaurant, je te le rappelle Hermione. Et puis pour répondre à ta deuxième question, non je ne fais pas le service, je suis surtout là pour superviser et empêcher Draco de tuer tous les cuisiniers.

- Oh ! Vraiment ?! Malfoy ? Des envies de meurtres ?! Comme c'est étonnant !

- Ron, veux-tu bien te taire ! Draco n'est pas ainsi. Je te rappelle que s'était un espion ! De plus il est devenu un cuisinier très célèbre et très respecté. Et contrairement à toi, il a aussi gagné en maturité !

- Peut-être, mais cela n'empêchera pas sa nature profonde de ressortir de temps à autre.

- Weasley, je te prierais de bien vouloir fermer ta grande bouche, car sache que lui, comme moi, pouvons te virer à coup de baguette de ce restaurant et t'en interdire l'accès pour les siècles à venir ! »

Ce fut à ce moment là que le grand amis des animaux …, euh je veux dire Harry, arriva à la table de ses meilleurs amis.

« Désolé pour le retard, mais le vent souffle en rafale ce soir. Ah tiens, bonsoir Zabini, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

- Oh mais que fais-donc le grand Harry Potter dans mon humble restaurant ? »

A cette phrase, Harry se figea. _« Son restaurant ? Non. Hermione n'aurait pas osé m'amener ici ? Par Merlin, apparemment si ! Cela signifie qu'IL est là, puisque c'est aussi son restaurant ! Ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudit ! Je pense déjà bien assez à LUI ! La prochaine fois, je réfléchirais aux conséquences que pourraient avoir certaines révélations avant d'en parler à Hermione ! »_

« Oh, je ne savais pas que cet établissement était à toi. On ne m'avait pas prévenu que c'était dans ton restaurant qu'on allait dîner » Répondit Harry en fixant d'un œil mauvais sa meilleure amie.

« Vraiment ? Il faudrait peut-être penser à sortir un peu de chez toi Potter. Tu remarqueras qu'il existe d'autres personnes que toi-même. »

Sur cette phrase, Blaise Zabini retourna en cuisine annoncer la « bonne nouvelle » à son meilleur ami : Harry Potter se trouvait dans leur restaurant !!

***********

Dans la cuisine ce cher Draco était toujours en train de vociférer contre les cuisiniers, à leur plus grand malheur.

« Non mais qui m'a donné de tel incapables !! Et vous osez vous prétendre cuisiniers !! C'est un comble … »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Blaise entra en trombe dans la cuisine, quelque peu énervé par la discussion qu'il avait entretenu quelques minutes plus tôt avec ces idiots de gryffondors.

« Et bien quelle ambiance ici ! Bon Draco si tu as fini de tuer tes cuisiniers, pourrais-tu venir avec moi ?

- Blaise, que fais-tu dans cette cuisine ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je travaille.

- Je sais, mais je dois te faire part d'une excellente nouvelle. _« Enfin si on veut »_. Alors suis-moi.

- Bien sûr ! Comme tu peux le voir, le restaurant est vide, j'ai donc tout le temps de venir discuter avec toi. » Ironisa Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Blaise le pris par le bras et l'emmena derrière leur établissement par la porte de service.

« Blaise, veux-tu bien me lâcher ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes pitreries !

- Potter est là.

- Tu m'as amené ici pour parler de Potter ?! Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait autant.

- Par Merlin Draco !! Veux-tu bien te calmer deux secondes et m'écouter.

- Pff, si tu y tiens tant.

- Merci. Donc je disais que Potter était dans ce restaurant avec Weasley et Hermione. Et vu que je sais que Potter est loin de t'être indifférent, j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de tenter quelque chose, non ?

- C'est pas vrai. » Draco souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains. _« Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre soir ce petit con. Non, il a décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. »_

Blaise reprit en voyant l'air dépité de son ami.

« Apparemment, cet idiot ne savait même pas qu'il était dans notre restaurant. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il l'a appris ! Un véritable délice !

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Et bien parce que c'est Potter, je suppose. »

« Dis moi, reprit Blaise, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à l'action ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Blaise.

- Mais bien sur. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?

- …

- Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Vu que je suis là, autant que je serve à quelque chose. Je te propose de les servir, pendant que toi tu prépareras leur repas, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Puis connaissant Hermione, elle va demander à te voir pour te féliciter pour ta cuisine. Ainsi tu pourras peut-être commencer à faire mariner un peu Potter, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que cela peut être un bon début. Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'il va encore se passer : Potter va m'insulter ou me provoquer, je vais répliquer et on va finir par s'entretuer comme d'habitude.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je veux dire, c'est certain que cela se passera ainsi. Si ce n'est pas Potter qui commence, ça sera Weasley. Mais je peux, à l'insu de ces deux idiots, en parler à Hermione pour lui demander de calmer un peu leurs ardeurs.

- Bon. Draco marqua une pause. Je conçois que tout ceci pourrait, dans le meilleur des cas, nous amener à quelque chose de positif.

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien mon cher Draco ! Allez hop au boulot ! Je vais aller prendre leur commande et je t'apporte tout ça !

- Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré. » Souffla Draco pendant que Blaise se dirigeais vers la salle du restaurant.

***********

_A la table du trio d'or._

« Alors Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Demanda Hermione

- Et ben, je suppose que je vais bien.

- Je te demande ça parce que la dernière fois que tu es venu à la maison remonte déjà à plusieurs mois. J'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que tu décideras à sortir de chez toi de ton plein gré ? Je sais pas moi, tu pourrais te trouver un travail, faire de nouvelles connaissances, rencontrer du monde, vivre quoi !

- Mione a raison (une fois de plus) mon vieux ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé à d'autres personnes que nous et ma famille ?

- Si vous m'avez trainé ici pour me faire la morale, je repars illico presto !

- Non, non Harry. Reste avec nous s'il-te-plait. Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

- Mouais, c'est pas l'impression que vous donnez.

- Parlons d'autre chose ! Je suis assez étonné que tu ne connaisses pas ce restaurant ! D'autant plus qu'il appartient à Draco et Blaise. Enfin ! Je pense que cela est une bonne chose, sinon je crois que l'on ne t'aurait pas vu ce soir.

- Humpf, ça c'est certain. Non mais quelle idée as-tu encore eu ! Nous amener dans le restaurant de deux serpentards ! D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir choisi CE restaurant ?

- Et bien … Cela faisait un moment que Ron et moi voulions venir dîner ici. Il paraît que l'on y mange merveilleusement bien et que le service est impeccable. Enfin, je n'en ai entendu que du bien.

- Mais Mione ! C'est tout de même le resto de Malfoy ! Rien que cela me dissuaderais à venir manger ici.

- Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mon pote, mais Zabini et Malfoy ont vachement changé depuis la guerre. Ca reste des serpentards, mais ils ont de bons côtés. Tu devrais faire l'impasse sur le passé et apprendre à mieux les connaître.

- Je vois. Même toi tu m'abandonnes. Suis-je donc le seul à ne pas les apprécier, ne serais-ce qu'un peu ?

- Harry ! Mais quand vas-tu grandir ?! Arrête de les voir comme des serpentards, mais comme des adultes qui ont eu, eux aussi, leur lot d'horreur ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu ne les déteste pas autant que tu le prétends. Surtout Draco.

- Quoi ! Mais vous avez fumé quoi tous les deux ce soir ! Non j'ai mieux ! Vous êtes sous Imperium et c'est Malfoy et Zabini qui vous ont jetez le sort !

- HARRY ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter de raconter des bêtises et croire et surtout accepter ce que l'on te dit ! Je vais te donner un dernier conseil : observe et tu verras. De plus, je suis sûre que c'est Blaise qui va nous servir ce soir, donc observe-le.

- Bon d'accord, tu as gagné Hermione. Je veux bien faire un effort. De toute façon, si tu le dis, c'est que cela ne doit pas être totalement faux. Même Ron s'y est mis, c'est pour dire ! Ces serpentards ne doivent pas être totalement mauvais. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que le meilleur ami de notre sexy blondy arriva pour prendre leur commande et mettre en place la première phase de son plan : mettre Draco Malfoy et Harry-je-suis-un-idiot-aveugle-Potter ensemble.

« Alors les gryffons, vous avez choisis ?

- Ah Blaise ! Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas ce soir ? Ferais-tu une exception pour nous ??

- Rhaahh !! Je suis découvert ! Plus sérieusement, ça me fait plaisir de vous servir et puis tant que je suis ici, autant que je serve à quelque chose ! Alors cette commande ?

- Et bien … On va prendre le menu spécial « Réveillon ». C'est ok pour tout le monde ?? »

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Bon, c'est parti pour trois menus « Réveillon » ! En plus vous êtes vraiment chanceux, c'est Draco qui prépare ces menus ! Vous allez pouvoir goûter à sa cuisine, qui soit dit en passant est un pur délice pour les papilles ! »

Sur cette phrase, Blaise ferma son petit calepin et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

**********

« Draco ! Trois menus « Réveillon » pour tu sais qui !

- Ok Blaise, c'est parti. Je vais leur en mettre plein la vue ! Ca devrait être prêt dans une bonne demi-heure.

- Compris, je vais leur dire. »

Blaise se dirigea une fois de plus vers la table des gryffons.

« Votre repas sera prêt d'ici une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps je vous ressers un apéritif ?

- Avec plaisir Zabini. Tu me ramèneras un whisky-coca s'il-te-plait. Je crois que vous faites les boissons moldus ?

- Oui Potter, donc pout toi un whisky-coca et les amoureux ça sera quoi ?

- Un Malibu pour moi Blaise et un hydromel pour Ron.

- Je vous amène ça tout de suite. »

**********

Le repas fut servi dans les temps. Le trio se régala, même Harry fus forcer d'admettre que la cuisine de Malfoy était délicieux. Ainsi tout se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur propre aux gryffondors, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand-chose. Tout ceci au grand déplaisir de Blaise qui commençait à fatiguer et à se demander si son plan était si judicieux qu'il le pensait aux premiers abords. Enfin, il faisait ça pour Draco, il avait assez souffert. C'est pour cela que son plan devait suivre son cour même si ces gryffons étaient plus que bruyants.

Blaise réussi à parler à Hermione qu'après le dessert pendant que celle-ci se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour dames.

« Psst Hermione, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Hermione sursauta n'ayant pas vu Blaise d'approcher.

« Par Merlin, Blaise ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a un souci ?

- Je voudrais te demander un service.

- Oui et quel est-il ?

- Peux-tu demander à voir Draco à la fin du repas pour le féliciter ou quelque chose dans le genre ? J'aimerais essayer de la caser, enfin, avec Potter. Draco est au courant bien sur.

- Vraiment ? J'avais espérer faire la même chose en amenant Harry ici. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de la voir dans cet état.

- Et moi Draco. Donc c'est d'accord ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Et se fut ainsi que cela se passa.

Hermione demanda à voir Draco pour le féliciter pour sa cuisine, en ayant auparavant fait la morale aux deux garçons. Harry en était plutôt mécontent d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas voir Malfoy et encore moins le complimenter d'une quelconque manière. Hermione avait du oublier qu'ils étaient ennemis et que par conséquent, ils se haïssaient.

Mais comme le destin faisait si bien les choses, en l'occurrence ici, Hermione et Blaise, Draco accepta de venir à la table des trois gryffondors, surtout si c'était pour recevoir leurs compliments. C'est pourquoi notre cher Draco se dirigeait vers la dite table tout en ayant des pensées très Poufsouffle. _« Par Merlin, je vais revoir Harry, ça fait si longtemps … A-t-il changé ? Est-il toujours aussi beau ? Je l'espère … Mon pauvre Draco, ton cas ne s'arrange pas, voilà que tu te mets à soupirer en pensant à Potter comme un Poufsouffle ! Reprend-toi, tu es beau, sexy à mort ! Potter n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je passe en mode prédateur, niark, niark. »_

Du côté des gryffondors, un silence de mort s'était installé depuis la requête d'Hermione. Heureusement, ce silence fut coupé par l'arrivé de notre serpentard préféré : Draco Malfoy.

« Alors les gryffons, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

- Draco ! Cela fait plaisir de te voir. J'aurais presque pu croire que tu étais mort si Blaise ne me donnait pas de tes nouvelles. Tu pourrais m'envoyer un hibou de temps en temps !

- Désolé 'Mione, mais tu sais le restaurant me prend pas mal de temps …

- Je m'en doute, vu la réputation que tu t'es faite. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te féliciter, ta cuisine est tout simplement merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? »

Cette question sortie Harry de sa rêverie où il se voyait prendre Malfoy à même la table dans toutes les positions que son cerveau pouvait imaginer. Il leva le regard vers l'origine de ses pensées et en resta coi. Malfoy était tout simplement … sublime. Il avait pris quelques centimètres et devais faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq à présent. Ses cheveux étaient coupés cours et sans gel pour les retenir. Il était tout simplement bandant.

« Alors Potter tu as perdu ta langue ? Je peux t'aider à la chercher si tu veux ? » Dit Draco avec un sourire aguicheur qui fit rougir Harry. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco. _« Il est trop mignon quand il rougit. »_

« Non ça ira Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide pou quoi que se soit et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

- Harry, gronda Hermione, veux-tu s'il-te-plaît te montrer un peu courtois pour une fois ?!

- Ouais mec, fais un effort, s'empressa de rajouter Ron.

- Oh, pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal pour moi, soupira théâtralement Draco. J'espérais enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute, mais apparemment Potter n'a toujours pas grandi.

- Je t'interdis de m'insulter Malfoy ! Cria Harry.

- Draco ne fait que dire la vérité Harry contra Hermione.

- Mouais c'est qu'on va voir. » Soupira Harry.

Et contre toute attente, il se leva, se dirigea vers Malfoy et lui tendit sa main.

« J'accepte ta proposition Malfoy, mais tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. »

Draco serra sa main avec joie. _« Il a les mains chaudes. »_ pensèrent-ils en même temps.

« C'est d'accord Potter. Sinon à part ça, comment as-tu trouvé ma cuisine ?

- Je ne crois pas que je sois prêt à te faire des compliments Malfoy. C'est un peu trop tôt.

- Ah ah !! Tu as dit compliments !!

- Oui je l'ai dit, qui a-t-il de si fantastique ?

- Cela veut dire que tu as apprécié ma cuisine, sinon tu aurais dis critiques ou commentaires !!

- Merde … Je ferais mieux de me taire des fois, marmonna Harry-je-suis-un-idiot-Potter.

- Tu sais, tu peux l'admettre Potter. Je sais très bien que je suis doué de mes dix doigts. » Lança Draco avec un clin d'œil et un sourire de prédateur.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les dernières neurones d'Harry partirent en vacances pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule phrase : ''Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux''.

Ce petit manège dura encore dix bonnes minutes, où ils ne firent que flirter outrageusement l'un avec l'autre et jusqu'à que Ron craque et lance aux deux garçons :

« Bon les mecs, si vous voulez vous sautez dessus, prenez une chambre et faites-le une bonne fois pour toute. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long et grand silence pendant lequel, Hermione regardait Ron avec étonnement et où Draco et Harry ne se lâchais toujours pas du regard.

« Et bien Weasley, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est même une excellente idée, qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée …

- Non, non les garçons. Ne faites pas ça !! Cria Hermione

- Et pourquoi ne devrait-on pas 'Mione ?

- Parce que je sais que vous ne voulez pas juste coucher ensemble mais que vous êtes raide dingue l'un de l'autre et que vous voulez une véritable relation. »

Cette tirade fut ponctuée par deux regards noirs de la part des concernés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione. Moi avoir des sentiments pour Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Il a raison, c'est du n'importe quoi. Je reconnais que Potter est très appétissant, mais rien de plus.

- C'est catastrophique !! S'exclama Hermione. Ron retiens-les ! Je vais chercher Blaise.

- Mais …

- Pas de discussions, fais ce que je te dis !

**********

Hermione trouva Blaise dans les cuisines où apparemment il attendait ardemment le retour de Draco. En voyant l'air catastrophé de celle-ci, il pria Merlin pour que les deux Princes ne se soient pas entretués.

« Dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se battre !

- Non Blaise, c'est bien pire !! Ils sont plutôt sur le point de se sauter dessus et d'aller prendre une chambre, enfin s'ils arrivent à se retenir d'ici là …

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui ! Ils se bouffent des yeux depuis tout à l'heure et impossible de les résonner !!

- Et bien peut-être ne devrions-nous pas nous interposer et laisser la nature faire les choses, non ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Blaise. Au contraire cela aggraverait les choses, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ok. Allons voir ce que cela donne là-bas.

- Par Merlin !! Je les ai laissés avec Ron !! »

Ils se précipitèrent donc tous les deux vers la table des gryffondors, pour retrouver un Ron au milieu d'un Harry et d'un Draco qui était vraiment à deux doigts de se sauter dessus. Ce fut Blaise qui intervint le premier.

« Bon les gars, écoutez moi deux minutes …

- Que veux-tu Blaise, claqua Draco avec un ton glacial

- Je pense Draco qu'il serait préférable que tu attendes la fermeture du restaurant avant de te jeter sur Potter, non ? Je me vois mal prendre ta place en tant que chef »

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Draco détacha son regard de Potter pour se poser sur Blaise.

« Oui tu as raison. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et lança :

« Potter je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu vas donc rester ici gentiment jusqu'à la fermeture et c'est un ordre, donc pas de discussion.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Malfoy !

- Peut-être. Mais je sais que tu vas rester quand même rester à m'attendre, n'ai-je pas raison ? » Demanda Draco avec un regard lourd de sens.

Remarque qui lui value une œillade meurtrière de la part d'Harry. Malgré cela, il abdiqua et se dirigea vers le bar avec un air morne. Il oublia même de saluer Ron et Hermione, qui ne lui en voulurent pas en bon gryffondors qu'ils étaient. Ils saluèrent les deux serpentards et quittèrent le restaurant, après avoir payé, en priant pour que tout se passe bien et qu'ils n'aient pas à ramasser Harry à la petite cuillère.

**********

Le silence régnait entre les deux amis. Pas que cela plaise à Blaise, (nda : vous avez vu la belle rime ? ^^) mais apparemment Sieur Malfoy avait décidé de ne rien dire. Le seul problème, c'est que Blaise voulait TOUT savoir. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène, il fallait donc que son « ami » daigne lui raconter. Ce n'était pas gagné … mais étant un tantinet suicidaire, il se jeta dans la cage au dragon.

« Hum … Draco tout va bien ? Ça n'a pas trop été explosif avec Potter ? »

Question qui lui value, évidemment, un regard ''Made in Malfoy''. _« Ouch, je suis vraiment mal » pensa Blaise_

« Sache Zabini – de plus en plus mal – que ton plan minable n'a pas fonctionné comme tu l'aurais souhaité, mais …

- Mais … ? »

Au plus grand dam de Blaise, le dernier des Malfoy lui fit un sourire sadique qui lui donna la chair de poule.

« Mais je suis sûr de passer une bonne soirée à torturer ce pauvre Potter »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco entra dans les cuisines pour n'en ressortir que quelques heures plus tard.

Blaise fut étonné par la réplique du blond. Il savait qu'il était vraiment raide dingue de Potter et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Après il ne savait pas non plus de quelles tortures il parlait …

**********

Assis au bar, ledit Potter s'ennuyait royalement. Il s'était commandé une vodka citron (nda : je n'y connais strictement rien en alcool), histoire de passer le temps. L'inconvénient était que s'il continuait à boire ainsi, il ne risquait de ne pas être très frais pour son ''rendez vous'' avec Malfoy. _« Quoique ça pourrait me permettre de tout oublier de cette soirée surréaliste. Par Merlin, je vais coucher avec Draco Malfoy !! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ! Ou c'est peut-être la vodka qui fait cet effet là, enfin peut-être... »._

Et la soirée se passa ainsi pour Mister Potter. Il essaya de ne pas trop forcer sur la boisson et se fut, à peu près, une réussite. En effet il ne se contenta que de deux vodka et pour finir d'un coca (nda ; ben oui j'ai décidé qu'ils servaient des boissons moldus) histoire de dégriser un peu.

De temps en temps, Zabini venait lui parler histoire de ''l'occuper un peu'', d'après lui. Mais le Potter faisait, pour une fois, preuve d'une certaine intelligence, en pensant que c'était Malfoy qui l'envoyait chercher quelques informations à son sujet. Ou peut-être étais-ce simplement de la curiosité de la part de Zabini.

Tout ceci pour dire que l'attente fut assez longue, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

**********

Quand Draco sortit de la cuisine, le Potter était toujours attablé au bar, dans une position assez disgracieuse, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer notre Prince favori.

« Est-ce une façon de se tenir dans un restaurant si prestigieux Potter ? »

Et là Draco eu le plaisir de voir ledit Potter sursauter sur sa chaise en manquant de tomber.

« Par Merlin Malfoy ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu arrives et éviter de surprendre les gens par derrière ! Typiquement serpentard ça !

- Et quoi de plus normal quand on en a été le Prince ? Mais évitons de tomber dans ces ''discussions'' qui ne mènent à rien et reprenons là ou nous en étions il y a quelques heures … »

Cette phrase eu le don de ramener Harry parmi les vivants et de lui permettre de se réinstaller correctement sur son tabouret.

« Et où en étions-nous Malfoy ?

- Tu sais très bien où nous en étions Potter … répondit Draco d'une voix qu'Harry trouva tout bonnement sensuel. Nous étions à deux doigts de nous sauter dessus. Programme intéressant tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je dirais même, très intéressant. »

En disant ceci, Harry se rapprocha de son probable-futur-amant et ils se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« On va peut-être éviter de se sauter dessus en plein milieu de ton restaurant, non ? Et puis je pense que l'on risquerait de choquer les gens, notamment Zabini qui essaye d'écouter tout ce que l'on dit depuis tout à l'heure en sa cachant derrière le bar. »

Le même Zabini qui se releva de derrière le bar avec un air tout à fait innocent, air qui malheureusement pour lui, ne trompa pas Draco et peut-être même Harry, qui sais ?

« Zabini dit Draco avec un ton menaçant, que faisais-tu derrière ce bar ?

- Et bien … comme tu peux t'en douter j'étais en train de ranger, quoi de plus normal à l'approche de la fermeture, tu ne crois pas ??

- Zabini …

- Euh … je crois que je vais vous laisser hein ? Ce n'est pas grave je reviendrais demain matin pour tout finir, à moins que vous décidiez d'investir les lieux – remarque qui lui valu un regard noir – Hum … bon peut-être demain après midi alors. Allez bye les gars ! »

Et il s'éclipsa à une vitesse telle qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sorti de sa léthargie lorsque Draco posa sa main sur son épaule. Simple geste qui l'électrifia.

« Alors Potter, chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Je préfèrerais chez toi, si ça te dérange pas.

- Si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas Potter. Bon suis-moi. »

Draco se mit en marche vers les cuisines, ce qui interpella Harry, mais il préféra se taire car il ne souhaitait pas se mettre Draco à dos. Il le suivi donc tranquillement. Ils traversèrent les cuisines, qui étaient d'une propreté impressionnante, et ils sortirent par ce qui devait être la porte de service pour atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et ma foi peu accueillante. Draco dû remarquer l'étonnement d'Harry, quand à l'endroit où ils étaient et il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer, avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Alors on a peur Potter ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Malfoy ! Il est vrai qu'une petite ruelle sombre et derrière un restaurant de surcroît est quelque chose de terrifiant ! Digne d'un film d'horreur !

- Ooh on s'essaye à l'ironie et aux sarcasmes Potter ? Si tu veux je t'apprendrais deux, trois petites astuces, histoire d'améliorer tout ça.

- Vraiment ? C'est très aimable de ta part.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis trop bon avec les autres …

- Et d'une modestie exemplaire en plus ! Je suis époustouflé ! »

Et ils se regardèrent, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'entre eux le courant pourrait bien passer, ils leur auraient rit au nez.

« Bon allez suis moi, je n'ai pas envie de moisir dans cette ruelle sordide et encore moins d'y mourir de froid. »

Draco tourna le dos à Harry pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la ruelle. Harry, malgré ses réticences, le suivi. A son grand étonnement, ils débouchèrent sur une autre rue assez éclairée, et non une impasse comme il l'aurait pensé. Tout à coup il buta sur quelque chose de dur. Ce quelque chose n'était autre que Draco qui s'était arrêté devant une porte assez imposante et qui le regardait avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

« Et bien Potter … on est pressé ?

- Hum … désolé. Je n'ai pas vu que tu t'étais arrêté.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave. Ce fut un plaisir de te stopper dans ton élan. »

Cette phrase fit rougir nôtre Potty international, qui en ce moment même ne savait plus où se mettre. Rougeur qui plaisait beaucoup à Draco._ « Il est trop mignon comme ça » _pensa-t-il. Avec son perpétuel sourire en coin, Draco ouvrit la porte en face d'eux. En entrant, ils débouchèrent sur un grand hall qui, malgré l'heure, était tout illuminé. Ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur et d'après ce que pu voir Harry, ils montèrent au quatrième étage. Et là surprise ! Au lieu d'atterrir dans un couloir, ils arrivèrent directement dans l'appartement. Et quel appart' ! S'il y a une chose que Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir perdu, c'était son goût du luxe.

« Je te sers quelque chose à boire Potter ? »

Harry sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu se diriger vers le coin cuisine, et répondit un peu trop précipitamment :

« Non, non ! Ça ira merci. Je crois avoir assez bu pour la soirée.

- Et bien si cela ne te gêne pas, je vais m'en servir un petit, car mine de rien c'est éreintant comme boulot. Enfin tant que cela ne t'empêche pas de venir t'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé.

- Non, cela ne me gêne pas du tout.

- Je l'espère bien répondit Draco avec un sourire … lubrique ? »

Harry n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux depuis qu'il lui avait proposé de s'asseoir sur son canapé. Pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de goûter à ces lèvres si tentatrices. Mais Draco semblait vouloir faire durer la soirée même si Harry considérait qu'il avait assez attendu comme ça. Malgré cela, la situation devait convenir au blond, puisque le bougre se mit même à faire la conversation à son ''hôte''.

« Alors Potter que deviens-tu ? Il paraît que tu ne t'ais pas lancé dans la carrière d'Auror comme tu le souhaitais au collège.

- En effet, je pense avoir eu mon quota de combat pour toute ma vie et même plus.

- Je comprends. Mais alors que fais-tu ?

- Et bien … pas grand-chose. Je profite de ma liberté retrouvée, si je puis dire.

- Le grand Harry Potter vivre dans l'oisiveté ? Et bien ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru de te part.

- Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de remarque désobligeante, je t'en serais reconnaissant répondit Harry avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

- Ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste de l'étonnement de ma part, rien de plus.

- Excuse-moi de me montrer si agressif. C'est juste que Ron et Hermione me tanne bien assez sur ce sujet pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'y mette aussi. »

Durant toute leur conversation ils s'étaient, sans s'en rendre compte, rapprocher l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'à présent leurs genoux et leurs épaules se touchaient.

« En tout cas l'inactivité ne t'as pas empêché de t'embellir, physiquement parlant.

- Euh … Et bien merci répondit Harry avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

- Et tu es aussi très mignon quand tu rougis. »

Phrase qui le fit rougir encore plus. En voyant cela, Draco éclata de rire. _« Son rire est une des plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Par Merlin, j'ai un dieu en face de moi et ce même dieu vient de me faire un compliment. »_ A cette constatation, les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent encore un peu plus, si cela était possible.

« Vraiment très mignon. » Répéta Draco en caressant la joue de son 'Ry. Puis il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres rouges d'une simple pression. Il réitéra son geste, en appuyant plus franchement et attendit qu'Harry réponde à son baiser, ce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à faire. S'en suivit un long baiser, tantôt tendre, tantôt passionné. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle.

Sans quitter les orbes grises de son Draco, Harry commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Le souffle de Draco se bloqua en le voyant faire ce geste. Sa gorge se fit sèche, tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement à cette constatation et il tenta de suivre son futur amant, en déboutonnant sa propre chemise. Bientôt tout deux se retrouvèrent sans chemises (nda : et bientôt sans pantalons ^^). Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, leurs souffles étaient erratiques. D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre et gémirent de concert au contact de leurs bouches et de leurs torses. Sans quitter les lèvres d'Harry, Draco se leva et intima son futur amant d'en faire de même. Harry enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, ce qu'ils leur permirent de constater à quel point ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Arrivés dans celle-ci, Draco déposa Harry sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Harry se mit à onduler sous lui et lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, ils poussèrent un son guttural en murmurant le prénom de l'autre. Harry lâche à contre cœur les lèvres de Draco et entreprit de défaire le bouton du jean de son amant. Pendant sa tentative, Dray pu remarquer à quel point les yeux de son 'Ry pouvaient être magnifiques. _« De vrais émeraudes scintillantes »_ pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à déboutonner le jean de Draco et à en descendre la fermeture éclair. Pour ne pas rester totalement inactif, celui-ci aida son amant à enlever son pantalon. Il se retrouva donc en boxer, boxer qui ne cachait rien de son désir. A cette vue Harry se lécha les lèvres, gestes qui électrisa Draco qui entreprit de faire subir le même sort au pantalon d'Harry qu'au sien. Les sous-vêtements ne tardèrent pas à disparaître non plus. Le reste ne fut qu'un concert d'halètements et de gémissements.

Puis n'y tenant plus, Draco appela son tube de lubrifiant d'un ''Accio'' et entreprit de préparer Harry. Quand celui-ci fut complètement détendu, et une fois de plus dans l'extase, Draco se mit en position entre les cuisses d'Harry, mit les jambes de celui-ci sur ses épaules et commença de le pénétrer lentement. Lorsqu'il eu complètement pénétré l'antre chaude et étroite de son Harry, il lui fallu faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas entamer ses vas-et-viens. Quand Harry fut complètement détendu, Draco commença à se mouvoir doucement, ce qui leurs arrachèrent un gémissement. Draco continua ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à jouir, il se mit à masturber Harry au même rythme que ses coups de buttoir. La jouissance fut dévastatrice pour les deux amants, à tel point que Draco s'écroula sur Harry, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Dray, tu m'étouffes là »

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes et avec un sourire l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. (nda : ça commence à tourner guimauve là …)

« M'en fou, je suis bien là. Tu es très confortable tu sais ?

- Peut-être, mais tu pèses lourd. »

Cette remarque eu le don de faire redresser totalement nôtre blond préféré.

« Ne dis plus jamais que je suis gros compris ?! Je suis loin d'être en surpoids ! Je suis parfais en tout point. Je suis beau, sexy, séduisant, un vrai dieu en somme. Et après cette nuit, tu ne pourras plus jamais dire ce genre de chose ! »

Pendant tout le monologue de Draco, enfin plutôt l'épitaphe … mais passons. Donc comme je le disais durant tout son monologue, le sourire n'avait pas quitté les lèvres d'Harry, qui ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez en lui disant :

« Je n'oserais jamais dire que tu es gros voyons ! Il est vrai que ton corps est parfait en tout point, enfin presque autant que le mien – remarque qui lui valu une petite pichenette sur le front – je disais simplement qu'après cette performance assez exceptionnelle, je ne pouvais plus te porter.

- Bon … d'accord. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas !

- Bien évidemment. Et si on dormait un peu à présent ? Tu m'as littéralement épuisé. »

Draco fit un grand sourire et ramena le drap sur eux avant de se blottir contre son Harry. Tous deux s'endormirent avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

**********

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Se demandant où était passé son amant, il se leva, assez difficilement à cause des courbatures, et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. A son grand étonnement, il les retrouva plié sur une chaise. Il s'habilla seulement de son boxer et de son pantalon, ne voulant pas être totalement habillé au levé. (nda : allez savoir pourquoi …) Il sorti de la chambre pour découvrir Draco derrière les fourneaux. _« C'était donc ça cette bonne odeur »._ Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien préparer Draco, car son estomac criait famine.

C'est donc pour cela que notre ventre sur patte se dirigea vers la source de cette bonne odeur. Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit Draco fredonner tout en cuisinant. _« Je suis vraiment raide dingue de lui, c'est affolant … »_. Il s'approcha tout doucement, et enlaça son Dray par derrière.

« Bonjour toi. Que prépares-tu de bon en ce merveilleux matin ?

Draco se retourna et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son 'Ry.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Oui comme un loir. Alors qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?

- Ah la la, je vous jure ! Tu ne sais réfléchir qu'avec ton estomac toi ! Enfin bref. Je nous ai préparé des brioches. Ça te tente ?

- Bien sûr ! Je dois bien te reconnaître ça, tu es vraiment doué de tes mains et dans tous les domaines … dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Allez, mange et tais-toi au lieu de raconter des âneries.

- Oui chef ! »

Réponse qui lui valu une claque sur la tête et qui fut suivie d'un « Aïe ».

Ils finirent par s'installer au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Durant tout le repas, ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. En effet, l'un comme l'autre redoutait le moment où il faudrait se quitter, car ils n'en avaient aucune envie. A la fin de leur petit déjeuner, Harry en bon gryffondor qu'il était, pris la parole :

« Tu sais que je pourrais facilement devenir accro à ta cuisine ? C'était vraiment un délice.

- Accro dis-tu ? Tu crois que se serait seulement de ma cuisine ? Si c'est le cas, je serais déçu. Moi qui pensais te faire rester grâce à mes performances sexuelles.

- Vraiment ? Et bien si ça peut te rassurer, tes performances sexuelles équivalent à tes performances culinaires. »

Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en dire plus pour savoir qu'ils voulaient réitérer l'expérience maintes et maintes fois et ce pendant des années encore. Ce fut ainsi que commença leur histoire grâce aux talents culinaires de Draco (et autres) et au courage qu'Harry fit preuve face à leur situation. En tout cas on espère pour eux que leurs idylle durera plusieurs décennies, voire même plus.

FIN


	5. Birthday

_Auteur : _ Nymphadora Burd, Membre de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : Birthday !

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : Draco/Harry

_Disclaimer _: Comme d'hab, on dit merci à J.K.R

_Statut_ : OS = Complète

_Résumé : _**Harry, a 21 ans et est donc de ce fait majeur aux yeux de la loi moldue. Tout le monde décide de lui organiser un super anniversaire, mais Monsieur boude. Est-ce parce qu'un certain Draco Malfoy l'aurait oublié ? **

_Musique du OS (pour ceux qui voudraient lire ET écouter en même temps : _

**Dans l'ordre : **

**Leighton Meester – Birthday**

**Tom Jones – Sex Bomb **

**Depeche Mode – Stripped **

**Franz Ferdinand – Take me out **

**sur ce ... **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

_**Birthday ! **_

**POV Harry **

"Allez Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas manquer ta propre fête d'anniversaire ?"

_Bah ... si pourquoi ? J'avais l'intention de m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre, de manger de la glace et de regarder des films bien déprimants ! _

Je me contentai de grommeler dans ma barbe inexistante et d'éviter bien soigneusement le regard de Ron.

Bon okay. C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'avais enfin vingt-et-un ans et au regard de la loi moldue, j'étais officiellement majeur. Donc, dans la logique de tous mes amis, c'était un événement qu'il fallait absolument fêter.

C'est juste que ... Je venais de passer une semaine horrible.

Et quand je dis horrible, c'est bien dans tous les sens du terme. Parce que tout d'abord, un tas de copies m'attendait bien sagement sur mon bureau. Eh oui ! Quand les élèves passent le rattrapage des ASPIC, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour se coltiner toutes les copies !

Ensuite, quand l'une de vos meilleures amies, à savoir Luna, part en vacances, c'est bien entendu sur vous qu'elle compte pour garder ces charmants Ronflak Cornus et autres, parce que ces derniers ne supportent pas la chaleur, et que bien sûr, Luna avait décidé de partir en vacances dans l'hémisphère Sud. Et quand en plus, vous n'avez pas vu votre petit-ami depuis une semaine, vous pouvez dire, comme moi, que vous avez eu une semaine horrible !

Bon, je comprenais tout à fait pourquoi Draco devait partir, on avait urgemment besoin de médicomages à l'étranger et BLA ... BLA ... BLA ... Mais quand on avait l'habitude, comme moi, de se réveiller chaque matin au côté de sa petite tête blonde adorée, de l'embrasser, de lui faire des câlins, ou même de tout simplement dormir dans ses bras ... Eh bien, ça pouvait très vite devenir ... CHIANT.

Sans compter que Monsieur Malfoy ne s'était même pas donné la peine de m'appeler pour me souhaiter un "joyeux anniversaire !". En plus il n'était même pas obligé de m'appeler, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire : une carte, des fleurs, un hiboux... Mais non, rien !

Alors, il était hors de question, que j'aille m'amuser comme si de rien était.

" Je n'y vais pas" me contentai-je de répéter à Ron pour la millième fois

" Oh ... Allez Harry viens ! Si ça trouve tu vas même t'amuser !"

"M'amuser ! Oh par Merlin ! C'est exclu ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on m'offre des cadeaux et qu'on mange un gâteau !"

"Ha ha ha ... Très drôle Harry. Mais, tu vas aller à cette fête un point c'est tout."

"Et je peux savoir comment tu vas réussir à accomplir ce miracle ?"

"Oh ... moi je ne vais rien faire. Mais tu sais, tout le monde s'est donné beaucoup de mal, notamment Hermione. Et, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien, si tu ne viens pas, il se pourrait qu'elle se fâche disons _un tout petit peu _et qu'elle vienne te chercher elle-même."

Je déglutis faiblement tandis que Ron me regardait en souriant.

Hmmm ... Hermione était tout à fait capable de venir me chercher elle-même, avec sa baguette magique qui plus est ...

C'était le genre d'information à ne pas prendre à la _légère. _

Je me levai alors pour mettre mon manteau.

"Ah ... Harry,mon ami, tu reviens enfin à la raison !"

"Oui, Ron, tu sais toujours comment utiliser tact et persuasion pour me convaincre ..."

A savoir que, à cet instant précis, le tact, c'était Hermione, et la persuasion : sa baguette magique.

_**oOooOoOoOoOoOo**_

J'étais toujours de mauvais poil dans la voiture de Ron et encore plus lorsque nous étions dans l'ascenseur.

Je jetai un cou d'œil à mon téléphone portable : aucun appel.

C'est officiel, quand Draco rentre, je lui fais sa fête. Et, NON, pas dans le bon sens du terme !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et nous entrâmes directement dans l'appartement de Blaise, et, je dois bien avouer que ma première pensée cohérente fut : _wow._

Quelqu'un, et je pense que je ne vais pas avoir de mal à trouver les coupables, avait décoré le salon, le hall et la cuisine dans des tons or et argenté. Ballons, paillettes, rubans, tout y était. Sans bien sur oublier la banderole : "Joyeux anniversaire Harry !". Ni les pots de fleurs, dans le même ton, disposés ça et là, ni l'énorme fontaine à chocolat qui avait élu domicile dans la cuisine, entourée de futs de bière, ni l'énorme buffet qui devait bien faire au moins 5 mètres de long, ni l'énorme chaine Hi-Fi, ni l'énorme pile de cadeaux qui trônait dans le salon.

Mais le plus stupéfiant dans tous ça, c'était tout les gens qui s'étaient réunis pour m'attendre. La famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, Blaise et d'autres Serpentards, Neville et Luna, Cho, Angelina, Katie, d'autres professeurs de Poudlard, des joueurs de Quidditch, et même, à mon plus grand étonnement, Zacharias Smith.

Et, là encore, aucune trace de Draco.

Je chassai cette pensée et allai saluer tout le monde.

Cela me prit au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes, et je finis par trouver Hermione et Blaise qui discutaient près de la fontaine en chocolat, là où Ron semblait tout à fait dans son élément.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 21 ans ?" me demanda Blaise

"Honnêtement ? Je me sens toujours aussi stupide !"

"Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi même !" répliqua Hermione

" J'essaye simplement d'être réaliste ! Mais plus sérieusement, merci à tous les deux ... vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de faire ça !

"Bien sur que si !" s'écria Hermione " Et puis je sais que tes anniversaires n'ont pas toujours été drôles, alors on s'est dit que ..."

"Il fallait faire quelque chose de spécial !" termina Blaise.

Nous discutâmes de tout ce que j'allais pouvoir faire maintenant que j'avais vingt-et-un ans, quand Hermione dit :

"Euh ... Je crois que je vais aller chercher mon homme sinon la fontaine à chocolat sera bientôt épuisée !"

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Ron, qui un bol à la main, se servait de grandes rasades de chocolat. Nous éclatâmes de rire quand ce dernier dû se battre avec Luna pour prendre une des fraises qui y baignait.

Face à ce spectacle, Hermione poussa un grand soupir et se dirigea vers Ron.

J'avais encore le sourire aux lèvres quand je me servis mon premier verre de bière de la soirée.

"Alors ?" demandai-je à Blaise "ça va ?"

Blaise se contenta de me lancer un drôle de regard avant d'éclater de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Allez arrête Harry ... Comme si ça t'intéressait de savoir comment je vais, tu veux juste savoir si il m'a appelé ou pas ? "

Grillé.

"Euh ... mais ... non ... je ne vois pas de quoi ..." balbutiai-je

" Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a appelé hier soir, et ..." Révéla Blaise

"Et ?"

Blaise me lança un regard bizarre, avant d'ajouter :

"Eh bien, il ne m'a pas du tout parlé de toi. Je suis désolé, Harry."

"Non, quoi, c'est pas grave, enfin je veux dire c'est pas ta faute. Il doit juste être très occupé. Et ... Merci encore pour la fête."

Je vidai alors mon verre de bière pour ne plus avoir à parler.

Blaise me jeta un dernier regard avant de partir rejoindre les autres dans leur quête de chocolat.

Alors comme ça Monsieur Malfoy prend la peine d'appeler Blaise mais pas moi ? Bon, okay c'est son meilleur ami, mais ... je veux dire je suis quand même son petit-ami, et ça fait quand même 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et ...

Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand j'entendis mon nom.

Je levai la tête et vit Cho, qui me fixait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu danses ?" me demanda t-elle.

Alors résumons la situation : le mec dont je suis positivement, littéralement, amoureux ne m'appelait pas pour mon anniversaire, mes deux supers amis m'organisaient une fête d'enfer, et une de mes ex, m'invitait à danser.

Mais POURQUOI étais-je encore en train de ruminer ?

"Bien sûr." répondis-je aussitôt.

La vengeance est une garce alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un tout petit peu ?

_**OoooOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Full ! Mes amis ! Full !" annonçai-je en montrant mes cartes

Tout le monde autour de la table grogna, tandis que tout sourire, je ramassai mes gains.

"Je suis sûr que tu triches" fit Charlie

"Aaahh ... On est un dieu du poker ou on ne l'est pas !" dis-je en prenant le ton d'un vieux sage chinois.

"On va dire que c'est ton anniversaire et qu'on t'a tous laissé gagner !" dit alors Ron.

"Exactement ! Parce que sinon il n'aurait pas pu gagner cinq fois de suite !" ajouta son aîné.

"Mais ... eh bien vous savez ce que je vous dis ! Si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'à vous laper le coude !"

"Euh ..."

Ils me lancèrent tous un regard qui voulait clairement signifier "mais bien sûr Harry !". Mais je me contentai de leur tirer la langue.

Attendez ... ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce que je leur sorte des trucs intelligents après 10 verres de bières et un, deux , trois, quatre, euh ... (merde ! C'est quoi après quatre ?!) ... quelques-uns de whisky pur feu !

J'avais quand même dansé la macarena avec Luna et voulu me baigner dans la fontaine en chocolat.

Heureusement, Blaise m'avait fait revenir à la raison en me faisant remarquer que je pouvais me noyer, et que non, les fraises et les bananes ne constitueraient pas des gilets de sauvetages assez efficaces.

En parlant de Blaise, il s'était approché de notre table de jeu, et murmurait à présent à mon oreille.

"Harry, il est plus de minuit, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !"

"Nan ! Veux pas !" rétorquai-je tel un enfant de 5 ans.

"Allez si viens ... Et après on mangera le gâteau." insista Blaise.

"Quelqu'un a parlé d'un gâteau ?" fit alors Ron

"On t'a pas parlé le ventre sur patte !"

"Le ventre t'emmerde et en l'occurrence, il est vide. Donc ... il est où ce gâteau que je lui fasse sa fête."

"Hey ! Déjà c'est MON gâteau, et qu'on me l'emmène parce que c'est MOI qui vais lui faire sa fête."

"Okay" fit enfin Blaise , qui visiblement n'avait pas voulu interrompre ma "discussion" avec Ron. "Alors on se tient par la main et on me suit."

C'est donc en élève bête et discipliné que je pris la main de Ron, et que nous quittâmes notre table de jeu, pour aller dans le salon.

Et là, tout près de la pile de cadeaux, se tenait le plus énorme des gâteaux de toute l'histoire des plus gros gâteaux. Environ cinq mètres de haut, six étages, entièrement fait de chocolat et recouvert de crème chantilly, de fraises, c'était MON gâteau d'anniversaire.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Merci Blaise !" m'écriai-je aussitôt en sentant presque mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites tellement j'étais sous le choc.

"Et tu n'as encore rien vu, il y a une petite surprise cachée à l'intérieur."

"Sérieux ? Sérieux ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Allez je veux savoir."

Je dansais à présent sur place tout en tournant autour de Blaise : je voulais savoir quelle était ma surprise.

"Okay."

Il sortit sa baguette et la chanson, _Birthday _de Leighton Meester, qui retentissait dans la pièce, devient _Sex Bomb _de Tom Jones.

Blaise me fit signe de regarder mon gâteau, et à ce moment, sous mes pitits yeux ébahis, mon gâteau d'anniversaire explosa.

...

Bon, peut-être pas exploser au sens de ... _exploser_, mais en tout cas le haut du gâteau se disloqua pour laisser place à ... _Draco_.

Ses cheveux blonds, savamment décoiffés, étaient recouverts de chantilly, ses yeux couleur orage étaient fixés sur moi et il avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Toujours sous le choc, je le vis sortir du gâteau, et je constatai qu'il était torse nu. Oui, il avançait vers moi simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir qui lui allait aussi bien qu'une seconde peau, et sur son torse, en lettres rouges, était écrit : " _Sex Toy". _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et arrivé à ma hauteur, il murmura : "joyeux anniversaire Harry" avant de capturer mes lèvres.

Je dois bien avouer que si j'étais en état de réfléchir jusque là, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Les lèvres de Draco étaient tout simplement magiques. Il fit doucement rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche et je grognai à ce contact.

Instinctivement, je passai mes mains autour de son cou pour en réclamer encore plus, et il fit passer les siennes autour de ma taille, nous rapprochant. Et, il avait dû sentir mon excitation, car il grogna aussi dans ma bouche. Je quittai alors ses lèvres et me mis à dévorer son cou. Il haleta et il se mit à me caresser les fesses. Je m'attaquai alors à sa clavicule, puis à son épaule, sans oublier ...

"Hmmm ... Est-ce que tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ?" murmura alors Draco à mon oreille

Et est-ce que lui, avait la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ?

Visiblement pas, sinon il ne se serait même pas donné la peine de m'arrêter. Il était quand même torse nu, partiellement couvert de chantilly, et, dieu ce qu'il sentait bon ...

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et me penchai moi aussi à son oreille.

"Est-ce que tu sais que j'en ai absolument rien à battre ?" me contentai-je de répondre

Il eut un sourire avant de mordiller mon oreille. Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de ne pas lui arracher son pantalon là tout de suite. Je sentis alors sa langue et je grognai, d'autant plus qu'il s'était remis à me caresser les fesses.

"Et est-ce que tu sais que je ne porte absolument rien en dessous de mon pantalon ?" fit alors Draco

_Oh Mon Dieu _

Il descendit très lentement sur mon visage, faisant courir son nez sur ma mâchoire, et une fois arrivé à mon cou, il dit :

"Hmmm ... On a bu Monsieur Potter ?"

"Juste quelques verres ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut revenir à la partie où tu me dis que tu n'as pas de sous vêtements ?"

"Tu bois seulement quand tu es déprimé. Et je peux savoir, pourquoi tu as bu alors ?"

"C'est pas vrai ... Je bois aussi quand ... quand ... et aussi quand ...euh ..."

"Tu croyais que j'avais oublié pas vrai ?"

"Euh ... Si je réponds non, je serais puni ?"

Draco éclata de rire, niché au creux de mon cou.

"Harry, Harry, Harry ... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier ton anniversaire ?"

La façon dont il avait dit mon nom ... Dieu ce que c'était excitant !

"Bah tu m'as pas appelé et ... et ... et "

"Et ?"

Voilà, comment voulez vous que j'arrive à formuler une seule phrase correcte avec ces yeux là fixés sur moi, hein, comment ?

"Bon on va dire que j'te pardonne et puis de toute façon ce soir je suis entièrement à toi ... Tu as le droit de me faire tout ce que tu veux ..."

"Tout ce que je veux ? "

"C'est écrit là, Potter. "

Il me remontra l'inscription sur son torse : "_Sex toy". _

"Tout ce que je veux, hein ?"

_**OoooOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Allez tout le monde dehors !" hurlait Blaise "Plus vite que ça, ils ont besoin d'être seuls ! Ils vont faire des choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans ! Ça va être très sensuel ! Ne soyez pas choquée Molly, votre petit Harry a toujours été un pervers, pourquoi croyez vous qu'il sort avec mon Draco ?"

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Mrs Weasley sortir non sans avoir jeté un regard plus que désapprobateur à Draco.

Une fois que tout le monde, excepté Blaise, Draco et moi, fut sorti, Blaise lança les clés de son appartement à Draco.

"Vous avez une heure et pas une seconde de plus ! Et si vous cassez quoi que ce soit, je vous le fais bouffer !"

Draco fit une grimace à Blaise, qui la lui rendit tout en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Hmmm... Une heure seul avec Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire ? Jouer au Monopoly ?

Draco, toujours les clés en mains, se tourna vers moi un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Non ... Définitivement, pas jouer au monopoly ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy à cet instant !

Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours décoiffés, notamment grâce à mes soins, ses yeux brûlants de désir étaient fixés sur moi, et ses lèvres étaient rougies par les baisers que nous venions d'échanger.

Il fit négligemment tomber les clés sur le sol et s'avança vers moi d'une démarche féline.

Je déglutis faiblement.

"Danse avec moi" murmura t-il

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, pour l'instant incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent.

Mais, n'importe qui, et dans mon cas avec quelques litres d'alcool dans le sang, perdrait la parole face à quelq'un de si ... de si ... désirable ! Non ! Face à quelqu'un de si mangeable ! Il était quand même sorti de mon gâteau d'anniversaire !

Il s'empara de mes hanches et les plaça près des siennes. Puis il se mit à faire bouger nos deux corps au rythme de la musique.

_Bordel de putain de merde ... _

Grâce à ce pantalon en cuir je sentais tout ! Mais absolument tout !

Je grognai encore quand Draco captura mes lèvres. Je le laissai jouer avec ma langue tandis que mes mains jouaient avec ses fesses.

J'en voulais plus.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour se nicher au creux de mon cou. Je le sentis suçoter ma clavicule de la manière la plus indécente qui soit. Hmmm ... Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ...

J'essayai de le rapprocher encore plus de moi et nous grognâmes tous les deux quand nos deux érections se rencontrèrent plus vivement cette fois-ci.

"Oh putain, Harry ..."

Je crus défaillir quand mon prénom lui échappa.

Oh que oui .. J'allais le manger.

Purement.

Littéralement.

Simplement.

Ses mains sur mon torse me sortirent de mes rêveries. - En même temps pourquoi rêver quand on peut avoir l'original en chair et en os et en ...

_Oh. _

Il s'était mis à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Et, toujours en rythme, il déposa un baiser sur mon torse.

Je grognai et mis une main dans ses cheveux, le poussant un peu plus vers moi. Je le sentis alors sourire.

"Impatient, hein ?"

Je me contentai de grogner encore une fois tandis qu'il riait.

Non, je n'étais pas impatient, non ! Ça faisait quand même une _putain _de semaine. Alors non, je n'étais pas impatient, je le voulais juste, là, tout de suite, maintenant, c'est tout.

Heureusement il fit passer ma chemise sur mes épaules et la balança quelque part dans la pièce.

Mais ses mains et sa bouche -oui, sa _divine _bouche- vinrent remplacer le misérable morceau de tissu. Et il était doué, très doué.

Il m'embrassait partout, et je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas venir quand il s'attaqua à mon téton.

"Putain, Draco ..."

Il s'attaquait déjà à l'autre, tandis que ses mains faisaient je-ne-sais-quoi à mon nombril, mais qu'est-ce que c'était _putain _de bon.

"Merde ... Bordel de merde de ... oh ! Putain ..."

Il me donna alors une tape sur les fesses.

"Surveille ton langage."

Je dus me mordre encore la lèvre.

J'adorais quand il me parlait comme ça.

"Ou sinon quoi ?" réussis-je à haleter " Tu t'es décidé ? Tu vas me punir ?"

"Hmmm ... Eh bien ..."

Il planta son regard dans le mien, et je le vis se lécher les lèvres.

Mmmm... Miam !

"C'est ton anniversaire, alors ..."

Il se plaça derrière moi et se pressa contre moi.

Je me mordis un peu plus fort la lèvre tout en bénissant les pantalons en cuir.

" ... Si tu veux être puni ..."

Il me mordit le cou et mit ses mains sur mon torse.

"Tu seras puni."

Et là, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se remit à faire bouger nos deux bassins en rythme.

Je gémis son nom.

Je sentais son érection contre mon entrée, et je dois bien avouer que la seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut : _Draco dedans maintenant ! _

Je le lui fis comprendre en accélérant le rythme, et en me pressant un peu plus fort contre lui. _Oh putain. _

"Potter ..." Il me donna un coup de langue à l'intérieur de l'oreille, tout en continuant de se coller à moi."Si tu continues comme ça , je vais devoir te violer ..."

"Et qui a dit que ... _oh merde ... _je m'opposerais à l'idée ?"

Il lécha alors mon oreille et je gémis encore son nom.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon torse et lentement, très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, une de ses mains s'aventura dans mon pantalon et vint se poser sur mon membre.

_Oh oui. _

Il la fit alors glisser le long de mon érection.

"Oh putain oui !"

"C'est ça que tu veux Harry ?"

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête.

"Parfait."

Il recommença à faire bouger sa main et je ne pus alors retenir mes cris. C'était juste trop.

Sa main sur _moi, _sa bouche dans mon cou, son autre main sur mon torse, son torse contre mon dos, ses hanches contre les miennes, son érection contre mes fesses ...

Et pourtant il allait alors encore beaucoup trop lentement.

"Pl ... plus."

"Pardon, Harry ?"

"Plus vite, j'en veux plus."

Son autre main vint rejoindre la première et il passa sur mon membre avec beaucoup, beaucoup plus de vigueur, qu'avant. C'était parfait.

J'étais au Paradis.

Ce n'était pas un sex toy qu'on m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, non ... C'était un putain de Dieu du Sexe.

Et il avait les mains sur un endroit très critique de mon anatomie, et il était doué, et – _oh oui, là, c'est parfait –_ il était putain de doué.

Je sentis sa bouche se faire plus pressante sur mon cou, et gémissant à ce merveilleux contact, je mis une main dans ses cheveux. Je me penchais vers lui de sorte que mon cou fut plus accessible.

Je criai son nom quand il me mordit.

Et ses mains, ses superbes mains, toujours sur ma virilité, bougeaient à un rythme effréné.

Me mordre la lèvre ne faisait plus aucun effet (mais dans le fond, est-ce que ça avait marché un jour ?), et je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps si il ...

_Oh Non ... Ne me dites pas que ... _

_Oh. . _

Il s'était mis à toucher mes ... _Ahhhh .... _

_Bordel de putain de merde .... _

"Draco ... Je ... Je ne ... ne vais ... Enfin si ... je ... je ... je ...DRACO !"

J'éjaculai dans un bruit sonore.

Et, avant que j'ai pu me remettre de mes émotions, ou même retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, je vis Draco, _mon magnifique Draco, _porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécher.

Très soigneusement.

Et comme il avait toujours la tête dans mon cou, le bruit de succion me parvint très distinctement.

Hmmm ... C'était trop sexy. Non ! Mieux que sexy, c'était fichtrement _érotique. _

Et, définitivement très, TRES, excitant.

"Eh bien, eh bien..." murmura Draco "on en veut encore Monsieur Potter ?"

"Je ne veux qu'une seule chose pour l'instant."

"Ah vraiment ?"

Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de mon dos, et ce simple contact me fit frissonner. Puis, il m'agrippa fermement les fesses, avec ses deux mains cette fois-çi, et se colla à moi.

Je grognai en sentant cette délicieuse friction.

Mais merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait encore nos pantalons ?! Hein ?! Sans compter que Monsier Je-suis-un-Dieu-du-Sexe -Malfoy n'avait pas de sous vêtements !

" Alors ?" fit Draco "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Euh ... Une reproduction miniature de Disneyland ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une ! Ah ton avis crétin !

Je dus respirer un grand coup pour récupérer le peu de self control qui me restait. Draco a vraiment un effet néfaste sur moi. Destructeur, même.

"Harry ...." s'impatienta t-il

"Je te veux en moi, maintenant."

Je le sentis sourire contre moi, et il me retourna de sorte que nous soyons face à face. Il m'embrassa et me débarrassa rageusement de mon jean.

"Allonge toi." m'ordonna t-il

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, pas du tout dérangé par le fait que j'étais nu et à même le sol, ni que le dit sol était froid.

Rien A Battre.

Je levai les yeux, pour voir Draco se débarrasser de son seul vêtement.

...

_OH MON DIEU._

Il n'avait pas menti quand il disait ne rien porter d'autre.

...

Ni quand il disait qu'il aurait pu me violer.

...

C'était plus fort que moi.

Mes yeux s'étaient automatiquement posés sur son membre dressé : il était parfait.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" me demanda Draco.

Je levai mon regard, notant au passage que l'inscription "sex toy" était partiellement effacée ( de toute façon, Draco était bien plus que ça), et je le plantai dans le sien. Apparemment, il attendait une réponse à sa question.

...

Mais évidemment que j'aimais ce que je voyais ! Je devais déjà me retenir de lui crier "pitié viole moi !" en temps normal, alors là ...

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Il me fit un sourire avant de se pencher vers moi.

Il captura mes lèvres, et grogna dans ma bouche quand nos deux érections se touchèrent.

_Bordel de Merde ... _

Draco en pantalon de cuir, c'était bien, mais Draco tout nu, c'était mieux.

C'était l'extase.

Il quitta ma bouche, à mon plus grand mécontentement, mais il s'empara de mes jambes, me souleva légèrement, et dans un geste fluide, entra en moi.

Et je jure que mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Putain ... C'était trop bon de le sentir en moi. J'avais enfin la sensation d'être entier.

"Alors Monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"

Je levai les yeux vers lui, outré.

Il n'était tout de même pas en train de jouer avec mes nerfs, là, maintenant ?

"Bah, quoi ... Tu m'as juste dit que tu me voulais à l'intérieur."

"Putain, Draco ! Bouge !"

Parce que j'ai ni le temps, ni la patience pour ce genre de conneries et de ...

_Oh ... Putain ... _

"C'est ça que tu veux Harry ?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Tu vas devoir me donner une réponse correcte parce que sinon je serais obligé de m'arrêter. Alors ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?"

Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un léger mouvement de hanches, et je me concentrai pour pouvoir lui répondre.

"Oui, oui et ... hmmm oui !"

"Bien."

Il agrippa mes hanches, et cette fois-ci, il entra plus profondément en moi.

"Oh... OUI ! OUI !"

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes cris. Il entrait et sortait avec une force incroyable, et des vagues de chaleur m'envahissait ainsi que de pures décharges électriques. C'était du délice. Non c'était mieux que du délice, c'était tout simplement le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie.

Je grognai quand je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je levai les yeux. Draco était parfait à cet instant. Ses yeux embués de désir étaient sur moi, ses cheveux retombaient sensuellement sur son visage, et je crus mourir quand je vis une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son torse.

Il cria mon nom lui aussi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : moi aussi je pouvais le rendre complètement fou.

"Oh ... Harry... Trop, han ..."

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Sa langue pénétra violemment ma bouche et je haletai. Il était désormais beaucoup, _beaucoup, _plus près de moi. Et les deux sensation combinées, c'était de l'extasy à l'état pur.

Pantelant, il quitta mes lèvres, et s'attaqua encore à mon cou.

Putain, il savait à quel point j'étais sensible à cet endroit.

J'enroulai mes mains autour de son cou, le poussant un peu plus vers moi.

Et ... oh ... mon ... DIEU !

Mes muscles se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de _lui._ Il colla son front contre le mien.

"Viens avec moi, Harry."

Mais avec grand ...

...

Je hurlai son prénom quand il vint en moi, et il en fit de même.

_Putain de bordel de putain de merde ... Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! _

Draco embrassait déjà mon front, puis mon nez, puis mon menton. Je riais déjà quand il s'attaqua à mes joues.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Rien, c'est juste le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie."

"Et on dit merci à qui ?"

"A Blaise et à Hermione ?"

Il fronça les sourcils, et j'éclatai encore de rire.

Je l'embrassai alors.

"Merci Draco."

"Mais de rien Harry ... Et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire."

**Alors est-ce que ça vous a plus ? Sachez que Draco est également disponible, pour les mariages, les baptêmes, Noël, et même Hannouka ! (XD !) **

**En attendant vos réactions, **

**Nymphadora Burd, **

**Membre de The Malfoy Team. **


End file.
